


Draco's Task

by kubrickpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Love, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, non-con to consensual, non-con to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wasn't sure how to feel at first. He knew that the moment that he walked into that bedroom he was going to be greeted by an angry, spitting Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Task

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally available on my Livejournal and has been available on there for years. I've decided to move it here as I don't visit my livejournal much any more.

Draco wasn't sure how to feel at first. He knew that the moment that he walked into that bedroom he was going to be greeted by an angry, spitting Harry Potter. He wanted to feel calm, or if anything, a little cocky at the situation that they were both in; though if he was completely honest with himself, he was totally terrified. How was he meant to act? He had never been put into such a twisted and sick position like this before, and being a Death Eater that was saying something. He knew Voldemort was evil but this was going beyond the usual masochistic games he played. Perhaps because it was Potter and he thought he needed to be treated worse than anyone Voldemort had ever tortured in his lifetime. 

Potter had been captured by the Death Eaters only a week ago and everyone had assumed he would be killed the moment Voldemort lay his red eyes upon him. Instead he had imprisoned him, making him the vindictive plaything of most of the Death Eaters. Everyone had their turn of throwing the boy a Crucio or two. A few had even taken to Muggle beatings, but all were banned from killing him. Draco knew that was for the pleasure of Voldemort and Voldemort alone. 

After days of hearing all the others telling of the way Potter had squirmed and screamed when they gave him a particularly bad curse, Draco had begun to feel sick; he was the only one who hadn't visited the cellar and tortured Potter. It wouldn't give him the satisfaction it seemed to give others, besides the fact he wasn't sure if he could. His family wasn't exactly in Voldemort's good graces after what happened at the Ministry with his father and his failed attempt at killing Dumbledore himself. 

For weeks Draco had been anticipating his punishment that the Dark Lord promised was coming. The arrival of Potter seemed to push it far from his mind, but after a week of Potter's imprisonment, Voldemort seemed to come up with a brilliant and twisted idea. 

He had summoned Draco to him and Draco had never felt more afraid in his whole life. He was sick with fear and whilst he listened to Voldemort, the sickness only grew. How could he possibly do that? How could he do that to another human being? 

Casually, Voldemort mentioned his mother who had been reluctantly warded with his Aunt Bellatrix, whilst his father did tedious jobs for the 'cause'. His parents were so conveniently at Voldemort's disposal and if Draco did not comply then they could easily be sorted and taken from Voldemort's care. 

After that, Draco realised that he had no choice. He had to do this, no matter how wrong and oddly thrilling it was. 

Potter was to be kept at Malfoy Manor, which was empty now with its residents busy working for the Dark Lord. Draco was to stay there and would act as Potter’s warden. Neither of them was to leave the house unless Draco was summoned to see Voldemort. This made Draco realise that he would be a prisoner too, a prisoner in his own home. 

Voldemort had each room fitted with a bell; a small innocent looking bell that hung from the wall. Each time these bells chimed - which Voldemort commanded no matter where or how far he was from the house - Draco was to perform an act, an act that sent shivers down his spine whenever he thought about it. Voldemort would use the pair of them as his play things, forcing Draco to do his disgusting acts at the same time as degrading the 'Boy Who Lived' in such a way that would scar him for life. Draco just hoped that Voldemort would get bored soon, even though he realised with a shudder, that it would mean Potter would be of no more use to humiliate and therefore finally disposable. 

Potter had been delivered to his house earlier that day and was now in the bedroom that would be his own for the duration of this - well, this imprisonment. Draco flooed to his home and was relieved when he saw the familiar furniture and walls. He inhaled the scent and felt a wash of warmth. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed the place. 

As he climbed the stairs he realised his legs were shaking and his palms were sweaty. He didn't know what he was going to say when he faced the other boy, his enemy of the past six or seven years. He hated Potter, but did he really want to do this to him? 

When he reached the landing he saw Goyle's father standing guard at the door. He had obviously delivered Potter himself and when Draco walked over to him with as much ease as he could muster, Mr. Goyle smirked at him.

"Draco," He said in greeting.

"Mr. Goyle," Draco nodded. He was pleased his voice sounded firm. "How has he been?" 

"Not too much trouble," Goyle shrugged, "mostly throwing a tantrum or two, but to be honest I don't think he has much energy. Not after that hex Nott gave him this morning." Goyle whistled, "It was a beautiful sight." 

Draco smiled at him, "I'm sure it was." 

Goyle suddenly looked a little excited, "Although nothing compared to what you're going to do to him, eh Draco?"

Draco's smile faltered, "That's right." 

Mr. Goyle sniggered and Draco was sickened to hear that it was gleeful, "Oh you are going to have so much fun." 

Draco tried to stretch his smile further, "I'll try." 

Mr. Goyle pattered him on the shoulder, "Well I'll be off. I'll, er, go and report that you've arrived." He headed towards the stairs, "Have fun."

Draco watched him leave with a tight knot of terror in his stomach. He heard the unmistakable sounds of Mr. Goyle flooing and Draco knew that this was it. All fireplaces would be cut off from flooing and all doors would be locked. They were trapped within the house. Draco was permitted his wand, but that was mostly for him to use against Potter as he wished. 

Draco thought this punishment was rather odd of Voldemort, as most Death Eaters seemed to be rather envious of Draco's new role and entitlement, but Voldemort must be more observant than he thought, he must have seen that Draco had yet to attack Potter and therefore would find punishment in this task. 

Biting his lip anxiously, Draco inhaled deeply. He searched within him for the confident, arrogant person he usually was, the one that had been trampled on by Voldemort and his demands. He needed to be the old Draco to pull this off. He needed to do it with a sneer. 

Quickly, before he could change his mind, he pushed open the bedroom door to find Potter sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped between his thighs as he rocked a little, back and forth. Draco was momentarily stunned by Potter's appearance. He was even smaller than he remembered. He resembled a nervous child that awaited punishment. He could see his skin was much paler than usual, almost as pale as Draco's. His jaw had a bruise across it that made Draco wince at the sight. Potter was wearing Muggle clothes; Draco knew the other Death Eaters probably dressed him in this to make him feel less worthy and plebeian. Potter probably didn't even notice, what with growing up in a Muggle house. 

Draco closed the door behind him and Potter, still, had yet to move. His shoulders were slumped forward and his eyes were lowered to the floor. He hadn't seemed to notice Draco's presence at all. Draco thought that maybe he should clear his throat to make himself known, but then figured it made him seem too nervous. 

Inhaling deeply, Draco said in his firmest voice, "Ah, Potter, I see you've already made yourself at home."

Potter's head shot up in Draco's direction and at first his eyes seemed to widen, they looked momentarily relieved, but then they narrowed.

"Malfoy!" Potter snapped, standing up quickly from the bed, "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Draco lifted his chin and set his eyes to be hard and cold, "I am here as your warden, Potter, and I really don't care for you using that tone of voice with me." 

"Tough shit," Potter snarled. 

"Potter, if you continue to talk to me like that then I'll be forced to punish you. Do you want to spend the night in the cellar?" Draco asked. 

He saw that Potter visibly shuddered, the memory of a week in the dungeons still fresh in his mind. 

"Now," Draco continued, "I assume you know why you are here?" 

Potter shuddered again and Draco took that be an affirmative.

"They," Potter spoke in a low voice, crossing his arms over his chest, "they didn't say that it was going to be you."

"Did they not?" Draco asked as casually and indifferently as he could muster. "Well I suppose they kept it as a nice surprise for you." 

Potter looked at Draco with narrowed eyes, "Oh c'mon, they can't be serious. You're really not here to - to -"

"Oh believe me, the Dark Lord doesn't really joke around, Potter." 

Potter's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "But - but Malfoy, I mean, c'mon! That's - I mean that's - you wouldn't!" 

"Merely following orders, I assure you Potter. I certainly am not getting any enjoyment at the prospect," Draco folded his arms too. 

Potter merely stared at him wordlessly for a few seconds before crying, "That's beyond sick!" 

Draco wanted to agree, scream from the rooftops that yes he too thought it was sick, but he had to do it. He had to follow his master’s orders. 

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it, Potter." 

"Yes I can!" Potter yelled, "I'll fucking fight you to the death before I let you anywhere near me!" 

Draco sighed, "You're forgetting that I have a wand." 

"I don't care!" Potter shook his head violently and Malfoy could see, with some mixture of satisfaction and horror, that desperate tears were forming in Potter's eyes. 

Draco lifted an eyebrow and dropped his arms from around himself, "Perhaps you should take a bath Potter; you look like you could use one." 

Potter blinked, "I don't want a fucking bath." 

"You should, you don't know what was in that dungeon with you." 

"I don't care!"

"Yes well I do!" Draco yelled, "So you will get in that bath now or I'll throw you in the cellar!" 

Potter opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Draco turned quickly towards the en-suite bathroom and turned the taps. Hot water gushed into the porcelain tub floor and began to fill slowly. He turned to pick up a white fluffy towel and placed it on the railing beside the bath. He was grateful that his house elves were still permitted to stay at Malfoy Manor so that he could still have the luxuries of clean towels and nice food. 

He turned to see Potter lingering in the door frame. His eyes seemed to be fixed hungrily at the hot steaming water and Draco knew his muscles would be killing him from all curses thrown his way.

"It’s not going to bite you know," Draco told him. 

Potter looked at him and narrowed his eyes again, but walked further into the room. He stopped on the rug and looked from the tub to Draco then back again. With a knowing smirk, Draco knew that Potter wanted privacy whilst he undressed. It was silly really, Draco thought, with what they were inevitably going to be doing soon. But if he was entirely honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Potter taking his clothes off. 

"Don't be too long. I'll be back to check on you shortly," Draco warned as he stepped out of the room. 

He heard Potter murmur something but decided to ignore it for now. He stepped out of Potter’s bedroom and into his own, which was situated next door, so he was close to Potter if a bell rang. Voldemort had explained to him quite carefully about the way the bells work. They would ring in whichever room Draco and Potter were in and they would continue ringing until Draco had began the task, or in other words, the moment he touched Potter and got onto assaulting him. The bell will ring again the moment that Draco... completes the appointed task. Voldemort had a similar bell that would also ring to tell him when Draco had finished so that he knew the violation of Harry Potter was successful. Draco shuddered at the thought of Voldemort knowing something so intimate. 

As Draco sank down onto his own bed he pulled out the tiny vials that he had been given in case of 'emergencies'. Although Draco was young, if Voldemort wanted him to go again without a proper break, Draco might need a certain boost in his energy. The vials were filled with a potion that solved such problems. 

He hoped he wouldn't have to use these potions often. He placed them on the cabinet beside his bed and ran a hand over his eyes. Why was he in this mess? Why was it his responsibility to look after Harry fucking Potter? If Potter managed to escape then Draco knew he was majorly fucked. He may as well kiss his life goodbye, but not before seeing his mother and father tortured in the most brutal way first. 

He lay motionless for endless minutes. He heard the soft pad of House Elf feet scurry passed his door and knew they were trying to stay invisible to the occupants of the house as they cleaned up around them. They had been specifically banned from even speaking to Potter. 

At the thought of Harry, Draco slowly slid from his bed with a groan and walked across the floor. When he reached Harry's room he hesitated before he knocked lightly. He really wasn't ready for a naked Potter just quite yet. 

He heard Potter quickly dressing then a reluctant, "Yes?" 

Slowly Draco pushed open the door and stepped inside. Potters hair was damp and his face looked so much brighter than before, though his jaw still had that strong bruise and his eyes were wary and nervous. He held his arms tight around himself again. 

"Feeling better?" Draco asked. 

Potters only response was to raise a disbelieving eyebrow and Draco couldn't blame him. 

Draco walked over to a chair that was in the corner of the room and sat down. He motioned for Potter to sit too, and with a roll of his eyes he complied, perched on the edge of the mattress. They sat facing each other in an awkward silence for some time. 

Eventually Draco sighed, "Would you like me to get one of the House Elves to fix your bruise for you." 

Potter's eyes were on the floor again and he slowly shook his head.

"Are you sure? It looks quite painful." His voice was much softer than he meant it to be. 

Potter lifted his eyes to meet Draco's and for a moment he merely stared at him pleadingly before he whispered, "Please, don't do this Malfoy." 

Draco was a little stunned. He had never heard Potter beg before. He wasn't sure what the stirring in his stomach meant. 

"Please," Potter continued, with a little more desperation, "Please, don't. You know you don't really want to."

Slowly Draco sat back, "Potter, save yourself the embarrassment." 

Potter frowned, "But-" He faltered. He swallowed and his fists clenched at his jean clad knees, "But Malfoy, please-"

"Potter, stop." Draco sighed shaking his head. "It's no use. What will be, will be and there's nothing you can do to change that." 

Potter opened his mouth to speak and Draco was sure it was to beg again, but a soft noise stopped him. A small tinkle of 'ding-a-ling, ding-a-ling' met their ears and Draco saw Potter's face pale of the only colour he had. Draco was sure he probably paled too as his stomach flipped. 

Slowly, Draco pried himself from the chair and walked towards Potter. The other boy’s eyes were wide with obvious fear and he seemed unable to move. Draco stopped when he was in front of him and gently he rested his hand on Potter's quivering shoulder. The bell immediately stopped ringing. 

Potter was looking up at Draco with fear written all over his face and his breathing was sharper than usual. Draco tried to push him backwards but he resisted. 

"Don't," Potter whispered weakly. 

Draco pursed his lips and shoved Potter down as hard as he could. He took out his wand quickly and waved it, causing Potters arms to be tied above his head around the head board. Potter gasped. 

With another flick of his wand, Potter's clothing was gone. He didn't dare look down at the body in front of him as he vanished his own clothes. He, at first, felt a little exposed being in such good view of Potter, whilst completely naked but Potters struggles against the binds made him realise that he was the one that was in control. Potter was completely at his mercy.

"Untie me!" Potter demanded, but Draco ignored him.

He continued to curse and scream and pull at the ties whilst Draco busied himself with the lubrication spell that he had never used before. His hands shook rather noticeably as he placed his wand down, completely out of reach of Potter. He had never done anything like this with another man, he had never even thought about doing this with another man. Draco did not have a single homosexual urge or interest in his body but he knew he had to do this. 

He glanced down at Potter properly for the first time. His writhing body, covered in bruises and scratches, tied up the way it was, shot a flood of blood towards Draco's cock. He was surprised at himself; he hadn't expected to become so aroused by this. 

Potter was still screaming for him to let him go, but Draco was barely taking it in. He was too busy admiring the way Potters rib cage was slightly visible through his skin. He wondered what it would feel like to touch and he realised that he could do that, he was allowed to touch Potter if he wanted. He was his to do with as he wished. Lifting his hand, Draco ran his fingertips lightly down Potters heaving chest. His skin felt silky smooth and his bones were hard. Potter instantly gasped and flinched at the contact. 

His brow creased and his shouts quieted. He lifted his gaze to Draco and pursed his mouth so his lower lip didn't quiver.

"Please Malfoy," He whispered, his voice breaking a little causing Draco's wandering fingers to pause, "Please. I don't want to do this." 

Draco stared at him then bit his bottom lip as he parted Potter's legs. He had used the lubrication charm on him too and carefully he pressed his finger to his entrance. 

"Don't worry," Draco whispered reassuringly, "I'll make it quick." 

Potter's eyebrows flew up and he didn't look like he had been put at ease at all. Then Draco pushed his finger inside of Potter's hole. 

"No!" Potter cried, trying to clench his muscles. 

"Potter," Draco whispered quickly, "Relax or this will hurt." 

Potter didn't seem to be listening to him and tried to close his legs. Draco pushed them apart as he added a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out. Potter pulled hard at his bindings, letting them cut at his wrists as he tried to pull away from Draco's intrusion. 

"Stop it, Potter," Draco ordered. 

As he thrashed again, Draco growled angrily and pulled his fingers free. He held onto Potter’s knees and held them apart firmly. He scurried between his thighs and fumbling a little finally pushed his tip into Harry's entrance. 

"Fuck." Draco gasped, whilst Potter's mouth dropped open and his eyes watered. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." 

He slowly sank in deeper, his cock getting surrounded by Potters unbelievable tightness. He marvelled at the warmth that wrapped around him, and thought briefly that he wasn't going to last very long.

He looked at Potter's face carefully and saw that his entire mouth and brow was scrunched up against crying out on pain, or just plain crying. At least, if he didn't last long, it wouldn't be as bad for Potter. 

When he was buried as far as Potter's body would allow, Draco let out a long low breath.

"Fuck you feel good," He muttered breathlessly. 

Harry cringed away from his words, turning his face away. 

"I promise," Draco gasped, "I'll be quick." 

He saw Harry's eyes clamp shut and his hands tighten to fists in their bindings. Gingerly, Draco gripped at Harry's hips, his fingertips barely touching his skin as he pulled out almost completely and thrust back in. He heard himself make a small moaning noise at the back of his throat. Harry merely whimpered in agony. 

Draco moved in him, back and forth, marvelling at the feel of the body around him. Harry felt even better than he looked, and Draco wanted to take it, to just take it all. He wanted to own it and use it. He couldn't believe he was allowed to abuse and fuck this perfect little creation beneath him, but he was and Merlin was he going to enjoy it. 

"Fuck. Oh fuck, Potter," Draco gasped feeling himself building. "Oh fuck, that feels so good." 

Harry's hands tightened their grip on his ties so much that Draco could see his knuckles turn white. In turn, Draco tightened his own grip, holding firmer to Harry's hips, which lay flat and still against his thrusts. 

Eventually, Draco's rhythm sped up and became more forceful, causing Harry to groan in protest. Then, Draco felt the pressure build behind his cock and in his balls until eventually he came, thick and heavy, inside Potter’s tight hole. 

Harry's eyes flew open as he felt the heat fill him more and more. It felt endless until Draco slumped forward, catching himself quickly on his hands before he landed any where near Harry.

The bell that hung on the wall rang softly again, before falling silent. 

He rested on shaking arms before, finally getting his breath back; he pulled himself out of Harry's snug body. Harry made a small cry as he slipped out and Draco rested back on his knees as he stared at his own come oozing out of Harry's body. 

His eyes flickered to Harry's face and he saw that he had a none-too-pleased expression at the sensation his leaking opening created. Draco sighed as he fell back next to Harry's side. He picked up his wand, his hand still trembling, but this time, due to post orgasm satisfaction. He waved it, releasing Harry of his bindings. 

Harry instantly dropped his hands to his chest, holding his hands tight together, his chest and stomach quivering, before he slowly turned his back on Draco. Draco stared at him for a few moments. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Harry, but he wished that Harry had gotten the same pleasure from it as Draco had. 

He knew it was completely the opposite of what he was meant to be doing. He was meant to be abusing and humiliating him, but Draco had never wanted that. He never wanted to do that to another human being and he really wanted to see Harry in a moment of lust filled bliss. After feeling him in this whole new way, Draco felt as though his eyes were opened to something and he wasn't about to let it go. 

He sat up and leaned over to place a hand on Harry's arm. Harry instantly flinched away and Draco sighed. He was going to get Potter on his way of thinking sooner or later. If he just relaxed and enjoyed himself then wouldn't that be the ultimate way to defy Voldemort? To make it so his punishment and torture was neither of those things, but actually pleasurable?

Draco got out of the bed and grabbed a dressing gown from one of the hangings. He wrapped it round himself before heading to the door. He paused briefly as he turned to look at Harry, who had curled himself into a tight ball, his eyes fixed on the wall opposite him. He could see his entire body trembling and Draco had to swallow thickly against the sight. He turned to leave without another word.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't believe it. It was three in the fucking morning and yet the bell was ringing carelessly on the wall. He hadn't expected Voldemort to be considerate about the time, as all he wanted to do was torture Harry over and over again, but still he had only abused him for the first time mere hours ago. Surely he could give him a bit of a break.   
Draco scoffed to himself. Of course he fucking wouldn't, when has the Dark Lord ever shown mercy? Quickly Draco slid from his bed and walked out the door. He didn't want Voldemort to think he was getting to Harry with hesitation, so he needed to go touch him quickly.

He headed into Harry's bedroom, which was dark, the bluish light from the moon the only thing that showed Harry's sleeping figure. Draco felt a pang of pain as he looked at him sleeping so peacefully. He was still curled up into a ball, but this time he was covered in a tee shirt and boxers and the blanket covered parts of his body. No doubt the House elves had dressed him and tucked him in whilst he was still staring at the wall. 

Draco stepped up to the side of the bed and waved his wand to bind Harry's wrists just like before. He didn't want him fighting when he realised what was going to happen again. He reached out his hand to touch Harry but hesitated. Perhaps he should wake Harry before the bell stopped. He wouldn't want Harry to think he was using the bell as an excuse because he was just trying to get himself off. 

He held out his wand and gently prodded Harry in the chest.

"Potter," He hissed. Harry stirred a little but he still did not wake, "Potter. Harry."

He watched as Harry's eyes fluttered open, the shadows of his eyelashes in the moon light making beautiful patterns across his face. Draco had to gulp before he spoke again. 

"Harry, the bell," He whispered, gesturing towards the still ringing bell on the wall. 

Harry's tired eyes looked at it then back at Draco. He tried to move but then discovered he was tied up again. Comprehension dawned on Harry's face and it was quickly replaced with terror. 

Draco quickly rested his hand on Harry's arm, stopping the bell from ringing, and then climbed on to the bed. Harry struggled quietly, his eyes wide with fear. Draco saw that he was having difficulty in moving, all that time in the dungeons and the first violation - Draco refused to use the 'R' word - had made Harry weak, he could barely fight back. 

Draco hooked his fingers into Harry's boxers and pulled them down his legs until they were completely gone. He shimmied out of his own then pulled off his tee shirt. He was a little disappointed that he could not remove Harry's top, so the he could see those marvellous ribs, but he couldn't vanish them again, Harry didn't have much clothing to begin with. 

"Don't do this to me again," Harry begged weakly and tiredly. 

"Sh, Potter, it'll all be Ok," Draco soothed not meeting his eye as he waved his wand to slick up his cock and Harry's hole. 

He had to admit, although he was tired and Harry looked less than Ok, he was rather excited. It didn't take long at all to get an erection and all he wanted to do was breach that body again. 

He knew to be careful though, Harry would still be sore from earlier. So carefully, Draco lined himself up behind him and Harry tensed instantly. 

"Relax," Draco whispered. 

He rubbed the tip of his cock of Harry's hole, gasping at the heat. Harry pulled at his bindings, screwing his eyes up again, pretending to be anywhere else but there. Slowly, Draco pushed his tip inside and Harry's hole swallowed it then clenched. Draco had to choke against a cry of pleasure at the sudden tightness. 

He ran his hands over Harry's thighs soothingly, "Relax Harry. It'll be over quicker if you just relax." 

Gasping against the obvious effort to listen to him, Harry tried to make his muscles unclench. He frowned as Draco slid even more into him and he had to purse his lips again to stop from screaming. 

When Draco was in as much as he was allowed, that was when he saw it. Harry's eyes were still screwed up tightly, but a stray tear escaped the corner and slid down the side of his face. Draco watched it, frozen above him. He then acted without thinking and leaned down and captured the tear with his lips. Harry's head instantly threw to the side away from him but Draco had already felt the wonderful feeling of Harry's skin against his mouth and instantly craved more. 

He began to move in a gentle rhythm as he pressed soft kisses to Harry's face. Harry tried to move away but he couldn't get far enough. He began to whimper his disgust at the back of his throat as Draco's hands ran under his top, caressing his skin with his fingertips. 

"Stop it," Harry whimpered pathetically. 

Draco merely panted into his ear, "Harry, you feel so good." 

Harry's eyes opened and he let out a silent tear filled gasp. He was trying so hard not to cry, but it was too difficult.

Finally, Draco lifted himself back on to his knees as he thrust into him. He looked down at Harry's body, it was so small and frail and his. He gripped his hands at Harry's small waist and lifted his hips as he forced him to thrust back. 

Harry clenched his jaw and begged repeatedly in his head 'Do not cry, do not give in'. 

His tear filled eyes met Draco's smouldering grey and he felt sick. Draco couldn't seem to take his eyes from Harry's cheekbones which were flushed the most wonderful pink he had ever seen.

"Merlin," Draco gasped, "You're so beautiful." 

Harry's eyes narrowed the best he could as he hissed, "I hate you." 

Draco's stomach stabbed with pain at that, but he kept his thrusts going as if he had never heard him. He looked down at Harry's cock which was as limp as it ever was. He lifted a shaking hand and wrapped his fingers around it. He tugged and pulled for a few moments trying to get some sort of a reaction from it, but Harry's tearless sobs were enough to make him give up. 

Then he felt his cock twitch excitedly inside of Harry's body.

"Fuck," He choked, "Yes, I'm going to come." 

"No," Harry shook his head. He knew what would happen when he did.

"I am," Draco nodded and smiled, "Fuck, yes I’m gonna come, I'm gonna ccome right inside you, Harry."

"Please don't," Harry begged, pulling feebly at his bindings. 

"Oh fuck Harry, oh fuck!" Draco choked and suddenly he released himself inside of him. 

He arched forward trying to get his cock as far inside the other boy as he could, whilst he released himself. Harry was grimacing as he felt himself being filled, and he stared up at the ceiling as another tear leaked out. 

Draco panted when his orgasm stopped; hearing the bell ring again then pulled himself carefully from Harry, hearing a satisfying squelching sound. Harry lay panting in front of him, his stomach now extremely tender due to the amount of semen Draco had given him and it was quivering violently. 

Draco brushed aside a strand of his blonde hair from his forehead as he looked at Harry carefully. He still had that adorable pink flush over his cheek and his lips looked a little swollen due to him clamping them shut tightly to keep from shouting out. Draco wondered if they were as soft as they look. 

He bent down slowly and pressed his lips carefully to Harry's. Harry was completely unresponsive; he merely lay there not moving. Draco puckered his lips and kissed gently at Harry's still mouth. He lifted his hand and pulled at Harry's chin forcing him to open his mouth. He slid his tongue inside; desperate to feel Harry's to see if it was as soft as every other part of him. 

He wasn't disappointed. Although Harry still didn't move and he didn't allow his tongue to rub against Draco's, Draco moaned audibly at the sweet taste of his mouth. 

Eventually he pulled back, panting softly against Harry's still parted lips. 

"You taste as good as you look, Harry," He whispered.

Harry shifted his chin lose of his grasp and clamped his mouth shut, glaring up at Draco's face. Draco pursed his lips and sat up. He got dressed slowly before getting up off the bed and waving his wand to release Harry's bindings. His arms fell heavily beside him as if the weighed ten times more than they usually did. 

Silently, Draco walked across the room to the door. He paused in the frame before he whispered, "Goodnight Harry." 

He headed back to his own room and climbed into his bed. He could still feel his stomach pooling with satisfaction and he smiled a happily. He was just about to drift off when he heard the sound of running water from the next room as Harry ran himself a bath, planning to scrub himself clean until he bled. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco didn't see much of Harry. He allowed him to sleep for most of it as he knew he would be exhausted after their midnight activities. Harry had slept throughout breakfast and dinner, which made Draco worried as he knew Harry needed to eat to keep his strength up. 

When it reached tea time, Draco knew Harry had to get up. He couldn't stay in his room for the rest of his days, sulking. Luckily Voldemort had not rang the bell yet that day, obviously too busy. Draco used this time to organise things around the house. He told one house elf, Kiki, and she would be the only elf permitted to talk to Harry. He felt he may need someone other than Draco to talk to at times. He also locked all the doors in the house that contained any Dark objects that could be used against him if Harry ever attempted to escape. He also checked all the fireplaces to ensure the floo network was completely down. 

When everything was complete he headed towards the dinning room. The table that used to be in there was long and unnecessary for a three person family, but it now had been replaced by a much smaller and modest table, so he and Harry could have more 'intimate' dinners, Draco presumed. Obviously another attempt at making Harry suffer, having to have private dinners with his rapist. 

Draco suddenly shuddered; he wasn't allowed to think of that word. That was not what he was doing. He turned quickly towards Kiki to distract himself and strode over to her. 

"Go and fetch Harry for tea, Kiki," He ordered, not unkindly. 

Kiki quickly nodded, "Yes, Master Draco, sir." 

She hurried off and Draco pondered how much trouble she was going to have with Harry. Maybe he'll throw a fit and attack the poor elf. Draco should have gone himself; he could handle a reluctant Harry after all. 

He sat at the dining room table, preparing himself for the long wait, but it never came. After only a few minutes, Kiki came back into the room followed by a tired and weak looking Harry. His eyes were drooping at the corners and it looked like it took a lot of energy to just to blink. He mouth was set into a small frown and his arms hung limply at his sides. 

Draco blinked after he stared at him for longer than what was deemed acceptable and quickly gestured for Harry to sit down. Kiki helpfully pulled the chair out for him, as he didn't seem capable of doing it himself. He sank down into the chair and let his eyes rest on the empty plate in front of him. 

The pair sat in silence as the house elves began to bring food from the kitchens and dished them onto each boy’s plate. All the house elves, except for Kiki, ignored Harry as he sat glumly at the table. When they had gone, Draco picked his fork to begin eating.

"Eat, Harry," He ordered as the other boy had yet to move. 

Harry slowly shook his head, "I'm not hungry." 

"You look starved, Potter," Draco pursed his lips, "Besides you need to keep your strength up." 

Harry winced, knowing exactly what he needed to keep his strength up for. 

Draco sighed and began to eat his food slowly. He kept his fixed on Harry, whose hands were tucked between his thighs and his mouth was open slightly. He looked so lost. 

Chewing his bottom lip, Draco scanned the table, "Maybe you could just have some bread, for now." He reasoned. 

Slowly, Harry's eyes lifted to Draco's face and he knew it was taking a lot of effort for him to look at him. 

"Ma-Malfoy," He whispered, "Can I ask you something?" 

Draco put down his fork carefully, before he said, "If you wish." 

"Ron and Hermione, did - did they get away, during the attack?" Harry's eyebrows were creased together in a worried line. 

Draco inhaled slowly then picked up his fork again, "I'll tell you what. You eat something and I'll tell you all you need to know about your friends." 

Harry blinked at the compromise and quickly picked up his fork and began to shovel food into his mouth. The moment the flavour hit his tongue he forced more and more into his mouth before he could even swallow. It wasn't until then that he realised that he was actually starving. 

Draco knew though, that this much food, so soon, when he wasn't used to it would make him sick, so he raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. Bashfully, Harry stopped and swallowed his mouthful. He then began to eat slower with smaller portions. 

"Now," He said quietly before he ate a fork full of mash potato, "Ron and Hermione?" 

"The Mudblood and the Weasel are something you don't need to worry about," Draco said casually. He could tell Harry was trying to glare at him, but he was failing miserably. "They managed to escape the attack." 

Harry let out a loud, relieved, sigh and fell back into his chair. Draco could see that this was something that had been plaguing Harry's mind for a while. 

"How did they manage to escape?" Harry asked. 

"Well the minute the Order showed up, we thought it was best to just take you and go. We got what we came for so there was no point hanging around to kill unnecessarily."

Harry's eyebrows rose and slowly he sighed. "So who has been killed? Do you know?" 

"I'm not sure," Draco shrugged. 

"I need a bit more of a specific answer than that, Malfoy," Harry tried to sound stern but his voice was so weak it cracked in three places. "You attacked the Burrow, which was filled with friends. I need to know." 

Draco shook his head, "You don't need to know anything, Harry." 

Harry's lips pursed and he threw his fork back down on to the table. Draco was reminded distinctly of a petulant child. He looked down at his plate of food and scowled before he pushed it firmly over the edge of the table. He waited to hear the smash but a house elf saw it falling in time and levitated it back onto the table, it contents unharmed. 

Harry glared at the recovered plate, glaring at Draco, before sighing angrily and his burying his face in his hands. Draco watched him, mortified at the sight of Harry breaking down so obviously. 

Closing his eyes briefly, Draco sighed, "Look Potter. I don't know who was hurt or killed and who wasn't, Ok? I wasn't there, I wasn't at the attack." 

Slowly, Harry lifted his head from his hands and stared at Draco, "Then how do you know about Ron and Hermione?" 

"Because-" Draco sighed reluctantly, "Because I asked about it. Killing your best friends is one of the top things a Death Eater can do at the moment, except for capturing you, and no one was bragging that they did it, so I figured they hadn't..." He trailed off with another shrug. 

Harry stared at him silently for another few seconds. He opened his mouth about to speak when he was interrupted by a familiar sound that now shot shivers down Draco's spine. 

Draco looked up at the wall to see the bell ringing softly. When he turned back to Harry he saw that he had retreated back in on himself and he looked like did when he first came into the dinning room. 

He rose up from his chair and walked around the table towards Harry. He pushed the plates away and lifted Harry out of the chair; the bell stopping quickly. The other boy stared down at the ground as Draco undressed him carefully. He didn't try to protest as he slowly became naked, all of the fight seemed to have gone out of him. 

When Harry was completely without clothes, Draco undressed himself then lifted Harry up onto the dinning room table. He waved his wand quickly before dropping it carelessly to the floor. He parted Harry's legs and stepped between them, revelling in the feeling of Harry's thighs brushing his hips. He guided his cock to Harry's entrance and both boys instantly gasped. 

"Please Draco," Harry whispered, "Please don't hurt me." 

Draco's mouth fell open slightly and he leaned forward to kiss at Harry's jaw, "I'll be careful, I promise." 

Then he pushed himself inside. He choked out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Harry's lower back as he thrust slowly into him. Harry's arms were limp at his sides and his body only moved when Draco forced it to. It was rather similar to fucking a rag doll, but Draco currently didn't mind because Harry's tightness more than made up for it. 

Draco continued to press wet and soft kisses to Harry's jaw, soothing the angry bruise that covered his skin. He moaned against him, repeating his name under his breath as his rhythm increased and he fucked a little harder. 

"Fuck Harry," He whispered. 

Harry's head fell forward until his mouth was against Draco's shoulder. He stayed perfectly still, except for his face which scrunched and winced, trying desperately not to allow any of this to effect him, in any sort of way. 

Draco didn't last long and soon he was groaning and shooting heavily into Harry again. Harry closed his eyes tightly as the bell on the wall rang and his body was filled with an oozing warmth. 

Draco pulled him back a bit to look at his face carefully. Harry's eyes were drooping and blank again and his mouth was parted as he panted softly. His cheek bones were flushed again, this time covered with a faint sheen of sweat. Draco had never seen anything look so beautiful. 

He cupped Harry's face in his hands and leaned forward placing a soft kiss to Harry's flushed cheekbone then, sliding his mouth across the bridge of his nose, he kissed the opposite one. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Harry moan a little. 

He dropped his hands to Harry's hips and pulled himself out. He glanced down just as his tip slid free of Harry's body and was greeted with a sight he never thought he would see. There standing full of blood and completely erect, was Harry's hard cock. Draco stared at it with wide eyes, unable to believe what he was really seeing. 

Harry glanced down too then looked away slowly, shaking his head a little at himself. He felt disappointed. 

"Oh Harry," Draco whispered around a soft, affectionate, smile. 

Harry didn't respond he merely blinked blankly at him, his face showing no emotion. 

Draco's smile stretched a little as he formed a fantastic idea. He parted Harry's legs even more, keeping them as wide as possible. 

"Shift forward a little Harry," Draco ordered his voice soft. 

Without pause, Harry shimmied as close to the edge of the table as he could. Yes, Draco thought, the fight has definitely gone out of him. Draco looked down at Harry's abused hole, which was dripping with his own come. He lowered his right hand and carefully placed his middle finger over the ring of muscles. Harry hissed immediately and Draco lifted his gaze back to him, but Harry was staring down at Draco's busy hand. 

Then Draco pushed his finger into Harry's opening, after already having his cock in there, Harry's body swallowed it easily. He pumped his finger in and out deeply, listening to the soft sounds that escaped Harry's throat. 

He stroked the inside of Harry's walls, feeling the sticky and thickness of his own semen inside Harry's body. Then, he added another finger, the fourth one along, leaving his index finger to prod at his ball whilst his little fingers brushed his arse cheeks. Harry gasped loudly and his face was creased into a frown, reluctant to show any pleasure from this. 

Draco twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers and Harry's hips instantly flew forward against his hand as Harry made a choking noise. Draco grinned as he found Harry's prostate and continued to stroke it, making Harry whimper. 

"Feel good, Harry?" He whispered as he watched Harry's hips jut back and forth. 

Harry shook his head, his eyes scrunching closed and his brow creased. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Draco teased, brushing his lips across Harry's jaw. He could feel Harry's walls rippling around his fingers and he knew he wanted it harder. Standing up straighter, Draco began to thrust his fingers in and out; his hand nearly a blur as he fucked them back and forth. He could hear the squelching sound his come made as he continued to pound harder and harder. 

Harry whimpered loudly and his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he thrust against Draco's attacking hand. Draco stared at him; Harry’s flush even deeper and he was sweatier than before, making it look as though Harry's cheekbones were sprinkled in glitter. He leaned forward to kiss one of them again and Harry sighed. The sound made Draco's own cock twitch back to life. 

He could feel his own hot arousal, begging to be back inside where his fingers currently played. It strained in the air as it throbbed with desperation.

"Harry," Draco panted, "This is going to feel even better, Ok?"

Draco pounded his fingers even more before letting them slide quickly from his body and they were replaced almost in the same movement with Draco's hard cock. Harry gasped loudly as Draco sank completely inside. It was deeper than he had ever been before, and he could feel his tip brushing Harry's prostate. 

Harry's legs were still wide, and Draco held onto his thighs as he pulled himself out then back in, before merely rotating his hip so that his cock continually rubbed over Harry's most sensitive part. 

He gasped when his bare chest came into contact with Harry's and instantly wrapped his arms around his lower back, splaying his fingers over his skin. 

Harry continued to whimper as Draco ground against his prostate repeatedly. His face was still set into a deep frown, showing his determination to not get any pleasure. 

Draco panted as he rested his forehead against Harry's, running his fingers over his back.

"Just let go, Harry," Draco whispered. 

Harry pursed his lips and he seemed to be having trouble trying not to cry again. Draco lifted one of his hands to Harry's face and cradled it in his fingers. 

"Please, Harry," Draco begged, kissing him softly on the jaw. 

He lowered his head and ran his lips up and down the side of Harry's neck, feeling him shudder in his arms. 

"Yeah, that's it Harry," He spoke against his skin. "Just give in." 

Harry moaned desperately and his hips suddenly began moving again against Draco's. 

"Fuck," Draco hissed, "Yes, Harry, fuck me back." 

Harry gasped and brought his arms up to wrap around Draco's shoulders. He dropped his head there again, this time panting and moaning against his skin. 

Draco could feel his muscles clenching around him and he knew that Harry was close; he knew Harry was going to come at any moment. Draco placed another kiss to Harry's neck then tightened his hold around the other boy’s body. 

"Come Harry," He panted, "Come for me."

Harry replied with a moan as Draco increased his speed, feeling his own orgasm building. 

"Come all over us both and then I'll come inside of you, Ok?" Draco said breathlessly. 

He felt Harry nod against his shoulder and tighten his grip around him. 

"I love coming in you, Harry," Draco continued. "I love abusing and coming inside this perfect, innocent, little body. I love filling you with me."

Harry suddenly gasped and pulled Draco closer to him as he stiffened in his arms. Draco felt hot come shoot out across his own stomach and that was enough to send him over the edge too. He thrust deep into Harry before he released more of himself, filling Harry's belly with even more of his release. 

They held tightly to each other as they rode out their orgasms, then eventually they both relaxed and their heads fell forward. Draco could feel Harry's lips brushing his shoulder as he panted softly against it. 

He didn't want to break their hold on each other and he certainly didn't want to relinquish the heat surrounding his cock, but soon he didn't have a choice as his flaccid penis fell from Harry's body. 

He pulled back from Harry's shoulder and Harry didn't have a choice but to do the same. He stared with half lidded, tired, eyes at Draco and Draco felt something in his stomach flip. 

He leaned forward to brush his lips against Harry's and nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry began to move his lips too. He pressed numerous soft and delicate kisses to Harry's mouth, which he returned, before slowly creeping his tongue inside and flicking it cautiously over Harry's. He groaned when Harry's tongue was responsive and began to caress his own. 

He lifted his hands to brush the back of his fingers over Harry's cheeks, before he cradled his face gently with his fingertips. He tilted his head to the side and Harry moaned. 

After a few minutes, Draco reluctantly pulled back a fraction allowing the pair of them to gasp for air. They stared nervously at each other, before Draco kissed Harry one more time on the lips before pulling away completely. He cleared his throat as he walked over to his clothes and began pulling them on. 

Harry hesitated on the edge of the table for a few seconds before slowly sinking to the floor. He winced as he moved and tried to pick up his clothes. He dressed much slower than Draco, his hands trembling as he fidgeted with the material. 

Eventually they were both dressed and Harry's eyes were trained at the floor again. He folded his arms over his chest and his body shivered. 

"May I go back up to my room now?" Harry asked quietly. 

Draco nodded and bit his lip as he watched Harry slowly and gingerly made his way towards the door to his room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco thought Voldemort was being even more vindictive today. He hadn't rung the bell since their meal yesterday and the pair of them had spent their entire night and day on tenterhooks as they awaited the next time. 

He knew the waiting would be just as bad as the actual abusing, and therefore he let them sit and stew for nearly an entire day now. Draco did not let Harry sleep like he had done the previous day, but made him eat when he did and follow him around the house as he did odd jobs, ensuring their safety. He never made him walk for long though, as it was obvious he still didn't have much energy. 

Now, it was evening and outside was dark. Draco closed all the curtains in the drawing room as Harry curled up into a ball on one of the armchairs staring into the fire. He had his thumb to his mouth and he nibbled on the end. The sleeves of his jumper were brought up to tuck in his hands into and Draco wanted desperately to go over and soothe him. But Draco knew he was the last person he would want to touch him right now.

Draco stood in the background pretending to read a book that was in his hands. He was too busy scowling at the words to really take them in. He felt so utterly useless and he knew he was just as bad as the Dark Lord for doing this to Harry, but he didn't have a choice, his entire family was in danger. 

He was surprised at himself for how much he wanted to look after Harry. He wasn't sure exactly when he suddenly became Harry and not Potter, but that shift was important in Draco's mind. 

He wanted to make their time together gentle, so Harry didn't feel abused or attacked, but he knew Harry would only ever see it like that. Even though he had successfully made Harry come the day before, he knew it didn't mean anything to Harry. Why would getting a moments pleasure suddenly wipe out his feelings of being violated? 

Draco sighed and closed the book in his hands. He placed it back on the shelf and closed his eyes. He wanted things to stop being this way. He wanted to escape the hell that he was in now. 

His eyes flew open as the bell on the wall tinkled softly. He turned to look at it and frowned when he realised it wasn't ringing in the way it usually did. This time it was a short 'ding-ding-ding'. Draco knew what that meant and he swallowed nervously. This was going to be difficult. 

He looked over at Harry, who still had yet to move or react to the fact the bell was ringing. How was he going to get this reluctant person to do that to him? He knew he would probably end up having to resort to threats and he would have to keep his wand over him to make sure he didn't bite down. 

He made his way over to Harry and brushed his fingers over his cheek. The moment he touched him the bell fell silent. 

"Harry?" He murmured. 

Harry's eyes slowly slid from the fire towards Draco who stood over him. 

"The bell was ringing," He said softly. 

Harry's face was still blank as he nodded once and pried himself from his chair. He stood in front of Draco, waiting for his clothes to be taken from him. When Draco merely stood and looked at him nervously, Harry raised shaking hands to the hem of his jumper and was about to lift it off. 

Draco quickly grabbed at his wrists, stopping him.

"No," He shook his head, "That's not what he wants you to do." 

Harry blinked and dropped his hands. He looked at Draco expectantly, worry lining his face.

"He wants," Draco inhaled hugely before sighing, "He wants you to - to use your mouth." 

Harry frowned a little, "Use my-?" Suddenly his face smoothed as he realised what he meant. 

Draco could see that Harry had gone even paler, and feared that he might collapse. 

Then, looking down at the floor, Harry murmured, "Ok." 

Draco's mouth dropped as Harry slowly sank to his knees. He raised his hands to undo Draco's trousers but his fingers trembled too much. Draco brushed them away and unbuttoned them himself. He delved his hand inside and pulled out his cock which had hardened at the sight of Harry on his knees before him. 

Harry's breath hitched nervously and he shuffled a little closer. He shifted his gaze nervously up at Draco, and then dropped them almost instantly. His fingers still shaking, Harry wrapped them around Draco's shaft and he heard Draco hiss above him. 

Hesitantly, Harry parted his lips and wrapped them around Draco's tip. Draco moaned, his hands forming fists by his sides. 

Harry was unsure of what to do, so he began to suckle on Draco's tip, letting his tongue swirl every so often. 

"That's good Harry," Draco encouraged, "Now just a little more." 

Harry wasn't sure what he meant by this, so Draco placed his hand on the back of Harry's messy head and pushed him further down. Harry stretched his mouth around the girth and Draco let out a long low breath. 

"Yes," He whispered. 

Harry continued to be pushed until Draco touched the back of his throat and Harry instantly choked and gagged. The feeling of Harry's throat contracting around him made Draco's knees buckle. 

He quickly shoved Harry's head back and Harry quickly gasped for air. He looked up at Draco's face gratefully for allowing him to stop. But stopping was far from Draco's mind. 

He gripped Harry's arms and pulled him along the floor. He sank down on to the couch and parted his legs, pulling Harry between them. He sat back against the cushions, gently tossing himself as he stared at Harry's face. 

Harry eyed Draco’s cock which was being rubbed gently, coated in his own saliva then he looked up at Draco's face who nodded at him. Taking a deep breath Harry lowered his head back towards the cock he had been working on moments before, and wrapped his mouth around it again. Draco let go of it and gripped lightly at Harry's face, this time though he didn't force him to go further than he was. He allowed Harry to go at his own pace. 

When Harry sank half way down he pursed his lips and sucked. Draco thrust away from the couch, his eyes fixed on Harry's face. He couldn't believe Harry had that same flush again, spread across his cheekbones, just beneath and across where his glasses sat on his face. He brushed his thumb delicately over it and Harry responded by closing his eyes and humming. 

The sound sent shivers down Draco's spine and he arched his back slightly. 

"Fuck, do that again," He breathed. 

Harry frowned for a few seconds then made a similar humming noise at the back of his throat. 

"Yes!" Draco hissed. 

Harry began to bob his head up and down a few times until his frown deepened so much it lined his youthful face. He pulled back allowing Draco to fall from his mouth. Draco stared at him, both his eyes and his mouth wide open. 

Harry chewed his lip bashfully as he stared from Draco's cock to his face.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, "It’s just, you taste like powder sugar." 

Draco's mouth closed and he raised an eyebrow in the direction of the small boy crouched down in front of him. He had never sucked on another man's cock before, but he always assumed something like that would taste salty, not sugary. 

"Is that a problem?" He asked his breathing heavier than usual.

Harry worried his lip a bit more then shyly shook his head. "No," He murmured, lowering his mouth back down to Draco's tip, "It tastes nice." 

Both Draco's eyebrows shot up as Harry willingly took his cock again. This time he wasted no time in bobbing his head again whilst sucking on him. His hand came up to wrap around the base and he squeezed his fingers. 

Draco cried out and was about to warn Harry when he suddenly shot his load straight into Harry's warm mouth. Harry's eyes flew open as he felt it fill him and continued to suck as he milked it all from Draco's throbbing cock. 

Eventually, the cock fell from his lips when the bell rang and Harry was left with a mouth full of come. Draco looked at him through a sated gaze. He saw that Harry's jaw was looser than usual and his eyes looked around the room as he held it all in his mouth. 

"Swallow it," Draco commanded through his gusty breathing. 

Slowly, Harry did. Draco saw him grimace as he forced it down his throat then when it was all gone he looked up at Draco with bright, nervous, eyes. 

Draco ran his hands to Harry's shoulders and pulled him up his body. Harry allowed himself to be pulled, not finding the energy to fight back. He straddled Draco's knees and Draco brought him down to kiss him softly. 

Harry returned the kiss, allowing Draco to taste himself on his tongue. Then Draco slid down to the side so that he was lying down on the couch, his head rested on the armrest. He pulled Harry around with him whilst they continued kissing so that Harry was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms firmly against Harry's back and he felt him relax against his body. 

"Are you tired, Harry?" Draco asked against his lips.

Harry nodded, his mouth brushing against Draco's. 

Draco kissed him again before saying, "Go to sleep then."

Harry glanced down at their position, Draco lying flat on his back whilst Harry lay on top of him wrapped up in Draco's arms. It was beyond ridiculous and yet, Harry couldn't turn it down. He felt comfortable and warm, so only a little reluctantly, Harry nodded and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, his face buried in his neck. 

Draco couldn't help but grin as he ran his hand up and down Harry's back feeling the different muscles relax beneath his touch. He turned his head and gently kissed Harry on the forehead, his lips brushing his scar. Harry hummed tiredly and Draco knew in that moment he had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was glad to see that Harry was getting so much of his strength back. It pained him somewhat watching him shuffle about with no sense of being or emotion. He only wished that it didn't come out so violently. 

After a week of the pair being stuck in Draco's home with the bell ringing the task at hand was becoming a little second nature. It scared Draco to think it, but it was like a nice routine that he found himself and he was more than a little shocked to discover how much he enjoyed it, how much he enjoyed being with Harry, nestled between those beautiful thighs. 

Within that week, Draco had fed Harry well and allowed him to sleep when he needed to, unless of course the bell rang and he was ordered to revive him. This caused Harry to get some of his old self back, including his fight. 

After so many of their 'moments' together, Draco never bothered to tie Harry up anymore, preferring to feel his fingers skip delicately down his back. However sometimes, Harry used it as an opportunity to fight against Draco's attempts. And Merlin, did he fight back!

Draco gave a particularly delicate thrust into Harry's body, hearing himself moan whilst Harry tensed beneath him. They had been at it for a good seven minutes and Draco's neck was covered in scratches by Harry's struggling. 

"Get off me," Harry growled, pulling hard at Draco's hair. 

Draco yelped but merely tightened his grip around the boy further, wrapping his arms around his back. The mattress beneath Harry squeaked as Draco thrust in and Harry couldn't hold back the choked groan. 

"Stop," He begged. 

Draco sighed as he lowered his head and planted an open mouthed kiss on him. Harry responded hungrily forgetting himself, before swiftly biting down hard on Draco's lip. 

Draco pulled his head back forcefully and felt his lip throb. Harry released his hair then with one quick movement, punched Draco across the face. Draco stared down at him in stunned disbelief and Harry glared back, his eyes raging with anger but most of all Draco could see immeasurable lust. 

Grabbing his wrists, Draco pushed them hard and held them against the pillow, whilst his hips became unforgiving and he began to pump viciously into Harry's tight hole. He gasped himself at the force of it and Harry's mouth fell open as quick moans escaped from his throat. 

"That feels good doesn't it?" Draco panted unevenly as he stared down at him.

Harry's eyes met his and as he pushed his hips up to meet Draco's, he wordlessly nodded, his arms straining against Draco's relentless body. They both gasped as they continued to stare at each other, Draco suspended above Harry as they fucked hard.

"Fuck," Harry whimpered, his cock quivering against his body.

"Yes," Draco hissed when he saw it, "Come Harry."

"I'm going to- I'm going-"

"Harry please."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry's cries were so small they were difficult to hear against the slapping of their skin, but Draco heard it and he relished it.

"Oh God, come all over yourself," Draco said, a mixture of commanding and begging.

Swallowing thickly, Harry stared up at Draco in silence except for his harsh breathing and his moving body. After a few seconds he eventually mouthed, 'Kiss me.'

Draco dropped himself down immediately and kissed Harry's demanding mouth, his tongue delving inside like he owned it. His hands slid up from Harry's wrists to his palms where he entwined his fingers with the other boys.

Harry broke the kiss with a ‘Mmm’, then gasped as he turned his head to look into Draco's grey eyes again. Eventually, he inhaled hugely and kept it in his lungs whilst his eyes widened and his body stiffened. He cried out something incoherent and hot spurts of come shot up his own chest, even flicking his neck.

Draco stared at him, unable to believe how much come came out of him. As Harry's muscles clenched around him, Draco felt his own cock throb before shooting everything into him, the bell ringing softly on the wall. He kept his eyes focused on the entrancing green ones before slumping forward landing squarely on Harry's torso, feeling thoroughly worn out, his body aching with stinging pain.

As he lay, unable to move, he felt a something wet run up one of his scratches of his neck. Harry licked at his wounds, attempting to sooth them.

"Harry-" Draco began to whisper but Harry interrupted him.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Sh," Draco murmured lifting his head. "It's Ok."

Harry winced when he saw the bruise that was forming across Draco's lower lip. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers softly over it. Draco caught them with his hand and squeezed them delicately.

"I am sorry," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled at him faintly before dropping down again, resting his head on Harry's chest, his cock still snug in his hole.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco swung idly around in his father's chair. He looked around the study feeling a mixture of relief and anguish. This room used to appear so threatening to him as a child. This was where his father conducted business and would be writing important letters and memo's to distinguished members of the Ministry. Now, it seemed to have paled in his father's fall from grace. Draco saw how his father was no longer respected around the men that had once snapped to attention with the faintest of looks and, with that, the room seemed to also lose its respectability. 

He stared at the dark brown wood desk, which was polished perfectly, so he could almost see his reflection. Blank sheets of parchment were stacked in the corner next to a quill and ink pot. It appeared to be waiting his for his father, but Draco thought maybe it would never see him again. 

Draco felt his lips twitching downwards and there was a slight prickle in the corner of his eyes. He tried to stop his muscles from giving in and leaned back with a sigh. Then, he heard a light tapping from the door.

"Yes?" He called. 

The door opened and Harry stepped into the room, his eyes seemed to widen slightly as he looked at Draco, but his face was expressionless.

"I've been looking for you," Harry said in a low voice. 

"Were you?" Draco asked indifferently, but Harry nodded quickly. 

"Yes, but I couldn't find you. I've been looking for ages, and you weren't anywhere." There was something in Harry's tone that suggested that he had been quite worried and this did not please Draco at all. He didn't like hearing Harry distressed. 

"Well you've found me now," Draco replied calmly, though his eyebrows creased together. 

He watched as Harry sighed in relief a little, then his eyes began to scan his surroundings. 

"Nice room." 

"It’s my fathers," Draco stated still watching Harry carefully. 

Harry's face twitched a little but he nodded his head, his eyes still roaming. Draco didn't have a doubt in his mind that Harry was thinking about Death Eater's and how 'cruel' his father is. Draco felt a sudden rush of blood to his face and his stomach tightened. He had almost forgotten the reason his dad was in such a mess with the Dark Lord. He had been disgraced because of Potter and his merry band of friends at the Ministry. 

Thoughts flooded Draco's brain viciously. It’s Potter's fault I'm even in this situation, he only has himself to blame. If he hadn't gone there and defied my father, Potter ruining everything, Potter destroying my family... Harry running for his life, terrified he might die... Harry afraid and fighting stronger, more powerful, wizards.

Draco blinked slowly, trying to rid himself of the confusing and conflicting thoughts. From that moment on, he knew he was split in two. 

"Did you want me for anything in particular?" Draco asked. 

Harry turned to him quickly and his mouth dropped and he blushed a little. Fuck, that flush! 

"Um," Harry replied, "No not really." 

"Well, why were you so desperate to find me then?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow. 

Harry went to speak but nothing came out, so instead he shrugged. Draco fought against a smile and failed miserably. He opened his mouth to speak but the bell that was hanging from the wall near the door softly rang. Chills of anticipation rolled down Draco's back. 

He looked at Harry as he rose from his chair and marvelled at how quickly he turned into a little boy right before his eyes. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around him and his head lowered so he was staring at the floor. He seemed to shrink away from Draco's coming presence. 

The moment Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek the ringing stopped and they were left in a penetrating silence. Even though Harry attempted to shy away from the upcoming event, he still pushed his face into the caress, closing his eyes. 

Draco ran his hand slowly down Harry's front, feeling his muscles in his stomach twitch, before tugging at the hem of his top and pulling it over his head. Harry's bare chest was glorious, all pale skinned and hard; his ribs only ever so slightly visible under his skin. Draco bent down and kissed his torso. He hummed and moaned at the sweet taste of him. 

"You're so delicious, Harry," He whispered wetly against his naked skin. 

Harry's head lolled back and he sighed, "So are you." 

Draco smirked as he felt Harry tense beneath him at the admission. He lowered his hands more to undo his trousers. He felt the experience was more sensual when he undressed Harry himself. 

Eventually they were both naked, so grabbing his hand Draco led Harry to the large desk in the room. An act of defiance against his father's image and what the room had once meant thrilled him so much, he was surprised he didn’t come right there and then. 

As they reached the other side, Draco turned round and kissed Harry full on the mouth. It was open mouthed and full of tongue, and Draco wanted to melt as Harry kissed him back just as hard. Then, as they broke apart, he turned him around and bent him over the polished top. 

Harry instantly gasped and tried to pull himself up.

"No," He said quickly, "Not like this." 

"Why not?" Draco asked, looking at their position and feeling loving excitement burning in the pit of his stomach knowing they'd never done it like this before. 

Harry seemed to struggle with a retort, his breath leaving him shakily as he continued to push himself up. Draco placed his hands forcefully onto his shoulders to hold him down in place.

"Don't worry. It'll still feel good." 

Harry moaned at the back of his throat, not sounding too pleased. Draco let go of one shoulder to grab his wand from the desk and cast the lubrication spell, before tossing it behind him. Then spreading Harry's cheeks apart with one hand, he glided himself in. As soon as he had sunk all the way in, he sighed. He loved how easy it was to be inside Harry now. 

Harry made a low choking noise at the back of his throat as Draco thrust slowly into him. His hands scrabbled in front of him, trying to find something to grip onto. Eventually he found the edge and held onto it tightly. He moved his hips back meeting Draco's hips with his own, feeling the other boy’s hot member inside of him. His own cock pulsed with quivering excitement... he kind of hated himself for it. 

"Draco," Harry whispered. 

Placing his other hand back onto Harry's shoulder, Draco pushed in a little more forcefully, before asking, "What?" 

Harry made a low keening sound before finding the ability to reply. 

"Can - can-" 

"What?" Draco asked breathlessly. 

Harry turned his head so his face lay flat on the wooden top. He panted desperately, soft moans leaving his lips.

"Can you touch me, please?" His voice was almost lower than a whisper and Draco strained to hear it. His stomach flipped when he realised the words. 

Bending down, Draco placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder blade.

"Of course," He murmured. 

He curled his hand beneath Harry's body and gripped tightly at his throbbing and oozing cock.

"Yes!" Harry cried.

Draco began pumping his hand up and down, his fingers brushing the sticky head.

"That feel good?" He purred in Harry's ear.

Whimpering at the back of his throat and unsure of whether to thrust back against Draco's cock or forward against his hand, Harry nodded. 

"Bet you don't feel as good as I do," Draco whispered roughly.

Harry raised himself onto his forearms, his body shaking under the pressure, "Feel good does it?" 

"Fuck, yes," Draco whispered, "It's you Harry. Fuck - your body, it feels so incredible." 

Biting his lip nervously, Harry clenched the muscles in his arse. Draco's thrusts stuttered and he momentarily squeezed harder on Harry's cock.

"Shit!" Draco cried, "Fuck, do that again!" 

Harry complied, his face a mixture of curiosity and hesitance. Draco moaned heavily, his head falling forward so his open mouth landed Harry's shoulder. He panted against his skin and Harry couldn't help but hum against the heat.

Draco's thrusts became more erratic and Harry had to grip even tighter to the surface to stop him from sliding across the table.

"Harry, I'm gonna come!" Draco cried.

Harry panted and gasped before saying, "Me too."

Draco made a pleased noise and pumped his hand faster against the now dripping cock.

"You first," He warned.

"Just keep going," Harry panted.

"Ok."

"Don't stop."

"I won’t."

"Shit! Fuck! Don't stop!"

"I won’t!" Draco cried against his shoulder. Holding back the urge to tell him he'd never stop fucking him, because he never wanted to.

Harry continued to gasp and whimper until eventually his body stiffened and he made a large noise of complete pleasure as he shot his load over Draco's hand and father's desk. 

After a moment of seeing stars, Harry eventually went limp beneath Draco, who was still fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Harry's face lay flat against the wood again as he fought to get his breath back. From the way his head was turned, Draco could see that beautiful flush across one of his cheekbones and his cock, without any warning, instantly began spilling in pleasure. He cried out in a low moan and tried to stifle the cry of the other boy’s name by biting his lip, but it was pointless because it was obvious, and he could tell Harry had heard it.

He slumped forward the moment the bell rang and landed squarely on Harry's back. They both panted desperately. Condensation spread on the polished wood as the breath left Harry's mouth.

After a few seconds, Draco turned his head and planted a soft delicate kiss to the back of Harry's neck. Harry instantly lifted his head and strained it around uncomfortably, and Draco could see he was searching. He instantly pressed his lips to the other boy’s and wrapped his arms around him, feeling reluctant to let go.

Just as the kiss broke apart, Draco was about to pull out when a noise stopped him. He felt Harry freeze beneath him and they both turned their heads in the direction of the bell on the wall that was chiming again.

"You have got to be fucking joking," Draco muttered quietly.

"I thought Voldemort didn't do jokes," Harry replied, trying to turn around to look at him, but failing as he was pinned down by Draco's rather limp cock.

The bell continued to ring despite their connected bodies, so Draco quickly placed his hand on Harry's back. The bell stopped in an instant. He then lifted himself up completely, letting his soft cock fall from Harry's full and leaking hole.

Harry turned around a little to look at him, but still remained lying, "So what're you going to do?"

Draco glanced down at his cock then back at Harry, whose naked body was always so appealing. Nothing seemed to be happening though. He was too exhausted.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to-"

"You've done it straight afterwards before though," Harry interrupted remembering their first dining room sex, the time Harry had come for the very first time.

"I know," Draco panted in frustration, "Just I'm fucking knackered, I don't know if I can get the-"

He suddenly stopped and his eyes took on a far away look. Harry watched him carefully before slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position, wincing as his sore and sensitive arse came into contact with the cold wood.

"What?" He whispered when Draco still hadn't stopped looking away from him with a glassy eyed look.

Draco turned to look at him, "I have some potions."

He bent down and picked up his wand, giving it a quick wave and summoning the potions he had left by his bed. After a few seconds of silence they come hurtling into the room. Draco was about to catch the bottle, but Harry and his quick reflexes got their first. He examined it briefly before handing it to Draco.

"Show off," Draco murmured and he felt his heart swell when Harry smiled at him a little.

He uncorked the vial and downed the bottle quickly. He felt the effects immediately as heat rushed the length of him before building in his cock, pushing blood towards it. He glanced down at his erect and full penis before lifting his gaze back to Harry who was staring at it oddly.

"What?" Draco asked in a low voice.

Harry slowly shook his head, before gliding his eyes back up to Draco's.

"Can we do it the normal way this time?" Harry asked.

Draco pulled him from the edge of the table. He walked backwards, his hands gripped at Harry's waist, before falling into his fathers chair pulling Harry onto his lap to straddle him.

"Definitely," Draco smiled, "I prefer it this way too. I like watching your face when you come."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes before gripping at Draco's cock and impaling himself - rather quickly - down onto Draco's lap.

"Fuuuuck," Draco gasped as Harry's tightness surrounded him once more, "I love using my own come as lube."

Harry laughed breathlessly for a small moment before sliding his arms over Draco's shoulders, letting them rest out straight over the back of the chair. He slowly began to move, rotating his hips, thrusting forward, backward, up and down, moaning and whimpering delicately.

"Yeah, that's it Harry," Draco whispered, his head lolling back against the back of the chair, "Fuck yourself on me."

Harry moaned in response and he hated himself for how loud and desperate it was, but he couldn't pull himself together to stop. So instead he leaned forward and kissed Draco softly. Draco was momentarily stunned, and then quickly lifted his hands to Harry's face, cradling him between his fingers.

"Oh Harry," He whispered in between the gentle kisses.

Harry felt his cock twitch at the sound of his name being spoken like that. Draco quickly glanced down as he felt it brush over his stomach.

"Yes," He hissed as looked back up, "Harry I want you to come again."

"I don't know if I can," Harry answered honestly, all the time his cock still hardening.

"Don't worry, I'll make you come," Draco replied confidently.

Harry couldn't help it; he smiled at him as he rode Draco’s cock, back and forth. He smiled a wide, breathless smile that seemed to turn Draco's brain to mush and his eyes glaze over at the sight.

He leaned forward so their lips brushed together and whispered, "Make me come, Draco."

Draco nodded furiously and placed his hands on Harry's rotating hips as he pushed up into him. Harry let out a loud cry, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. His cock was now fully erect again and it was already threatening to explode with pleasure. 

"Draco," Harry whispered against his lips, "Draco - Draco - Draco." 

"Harry!" Draco cried as he felt his cock throb. "I'm gonna - I'm... please you first, Harry, please." 

Harry rode faster; his fingers caressing the back of Draco's neck basking in the soft milky feel of his skin. The hot cock in his body felt too good and soon he was choking breathlessly.

"I'm coming, Draco, I'm-"

He shot out heavily over himself and Draco, and the heat was enough to finally push Draco over the edge. They didn't even register the ringing as it indicated their completion. They merely collapsed into each others arms, Harry's head tucked into Draco's neck whilst Draco kissed his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and recuperating, Draco's hands slid to Harry's waist and indicated for him to get up. Harry, however, merely tightened his hold on him and made a displeased noise.

"Harry, get up," Draco said in confusion.

"I don't want to," Harry replied, his voice tiny.

Draco frowned a little, "But I need to pull out."

"I don't want you to," Harry whispered against his neck.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "But - but-"

"I feel nice and full," Harry said sleepily.

"Harry you aren't making any sense."

Harry yawned and let his body relax. He seemed to be slipping away into slumber, "I can feel all of your come in me too... so much of it."

One arm dropped from around Draco's shoulder and he placed a hand tiredly onto his tender stomach. Draco looked down and put his hand on there too, massaging it softly. Harry hummed tiredly, letting his hand drop from his tummy, allowing Draco to keep rubbing.

"It feels so nice," He murmured.

"You like it?" Draco asked quietly, "I thought you hated it."

"So nice," He mumbled before finally drifting off to sleep.

Draco sat a little stunned at the sleeping boy on his lap that he was still impaling. His hand still caressed at Harry's stomach and he could feel it move as he breathed evenly. He felt something within him purr delicately as Harry slept soundly, so he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco lay in his bed, fighting to fall asleep. His room was the same one as the one he had grown up with. He didn't want a different one, even if he did have his pick of the manor. He wanted to stay in this room because it was safe and familiar. Plus, it was right next door to Harry's. 

He felt himself smile a little as he thought of the other boy who would be sound asleep in the room next door, his lovely body all tight in a ball and his eyes closed. He could just picture him sleeping and making those soft noises at the back of his throat as he did so. 

He quickly scrunched his eyes shut. He wasn't meant to be thinking of stuff like that, not about Harry. This was supposed to be a torturous task for the pair of them... not a pleasurable experience that takes away all the badness they've been through. 

He rolled over onto his back and sighed. He jumped a little when he heard a soft tapping at the door. In his rather sleepy state it took him a few seconds to figure out who it was... house elves don't knock.

"Come in Harry," He called. 

The door creaked open and black shaggy hair poked through followed by a pale skinny face. His eyes were wary as he stepped into the room. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered. 

Draco shook his head as he pulled himself up onto his elbows, "What's the matter?" 

Harry stood in the middle of the room in his tee shirt and boxer shorts looking nervous and deliciously bashful. 

"I couldn't sleep," He murmured. 

Draco licked his lips and nodded his head. He felt his stomach shoot a jolt of excitement as he slowly peeled back the covers of his bed and patted the mattress. 

"Want to get in?" 

Harry only hesitated for two seconds before he nodded his head and rather eagerly climbed under the blankets. He curled himself into Draco's chest and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief. 

Draco slowly pulled his arms around Harry's smaller frame and hugged him to him.

"Are you Ok?" He asked in a small voice.

"Mhmm," Harry nodded. 

There was something in Harry's tone that left Draco unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" 

Harry shifted in his arms before sighing, "I've just been... thinking." 

"What about?" 

"How scared my friends must be... not knowing if I'm alive or dead." 

Draco tightened his grip around him, "They'll know your safe Harry. The Dark Lord... well, he would want to make it public knowledge that you had been killed, so-"

"I know," Harry interrupted, "but then that just gets me thinking, how worried are they going to be if they think I'm being tortured or something?" 

Draco bit his lip and frowned at him. He didn't know what to say to make him feel better, instead he lowered his head and crushed his nose in Harry's hair and kissed his head. 

"Run away with me." 

The whisper was so quiet that Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard it right. He leaned back a bit to look at Harry better, and the look in his eye told him he hadn't misheard. 

"What?" He breathed. 

"Please," Harry said softly, "We could escape... together-"

"Harry-" 

"Draco, I know you’re trapped here too. You're a prisoner just as much as I am, and if we work together, we could do it, we could leave." 

"And go where?" 

Harry smiled faintly, "The hideout for the Order."

"The Order?" Draco lifted an eyebrow, "Harry, they wouldn't want me there." 

"Yes they would!" Harry said eagerly, "They would Draco. If I want you there then so will they." 

Draco began to shake his head slowly, "No they won’t... not after they find out what I've been doing to you." 

Harry's eyebrows creased a little and he began to chew on the inside of his bottom lip.

"They don't have to find out," He replied in a low voice.

Draco looked at him and nodded slowly, comprehension dawning.

"So, I wouldn't be able to touch you like this anymore?" He asked, as he slid his hand slowly up Harry's side. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to suppress a moan, but failed miserably. 

"Of course you can," He whispered, opening his eyes again. 

Draco shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. As soon as you get back to normal, back to the people you really care about you won’t want this anymore. You won't depend on me so much and then you'll realise what I've been doing, you'll remember how it used to feel at first, and then you'll hate me too, and then I'll have no one." 

"I promise I won’t," Harry replied, his eyes widening, "I would - could never hate you for this." 

"You used to," Draco whispered, his eyes becoming increasingly wet.

"That's the thing," Harry replied, also in a whisper, "I only ever hated myself... hated myself for enjoying it so much." 

Draco shook his head sadly, "Don't lie Harry."

"I'm not! I'm not lying." 

Draco looked away from him and slowly began to turn himself on to his back, his arms slipping from around Harry.

"Don't!" Harry cried, gripping tightly to Draco, ensuring his arms stayed where they were, "Please don't." 

Draco sighed and tightened his hold again, "I don't want to end this Harry." He felt a bit sick at admitting it but also felt like a weight had been lifted. 

"Neither do I," Harry said honestly, "But I can't stay here. Don't you understand Draco? I've got a responsibility. I need to be out there, fighting. It's up to me to face him and me alone. I can't stay here and expect other people to do it." 

"But why? Why does it have to be you?" Draco asked somewhat desperately.

"Because it just does," Harry replied feebly. He stared at Draco, right in the eye, both of them daring each other to look away first. Neither wanted to give in. "If I stay here," Harry continued, "You know I'm going to die-"

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true!" Harry exclaimed, "You know Voldemort's going to get bored of this soon, and then he's going to kill me." 

Draco flinched and finally broke their eye contact. Harry grasped his chin and pulled his face to his again. 

"You can't hide away from it." He said firmly. 

Draco looked at him, his eyes stinging with tears. Harry's eyes were wet too and he wanted desperately to brush the tears away with his lips.

"I can't Harry... my mum and dad... if I leave, they'll be killed," Draco's voice was thick. 

Harry sighed and frowned as he let his gaze drop. Draco knew he would never want to take anyone's parents away from them... no one deserved to lose their parents to Voldemort. 

Suddenly, Harry gasped chokingly and he began to weep against Draco's chest. Draco didn't know what to do as he felt him shake in his arms, so merely tightened his grip and soothed him with soft words. 

He could feel the wet tears against his skin as they ran down Harry's face. He could feel the wet tip of Harry's nose as it was dampened by the onslaught of tears. He could feel wet... lips? Harry placed kisses to Draco's chest through his crying, desperate for intimacy and warmth and just, well... Draco. 

Draco complied in an instant and rolled Harry over onto his back, finding his lips with his own. He slowly peeled of Harry's clothes with gentle hands, whilst Harry gasped and moaned beneath him. 

Draco had never felt anything as sensual in all of his life as he penetrated Harry's smaller body and began to rock his hips slowly and tenderly. The pair rarely spoke except to whisper encouragement and each others names. 

Harry's hands were demanding, yet affectionate, as they stroked down every inch of Draco's back then across his shoulders, over his arms were he held loosely to his fingers. 

Draco found himself trapped in those beautiful green eyes as their gazes locked, unable to move throughout. Harry's cheekbones flushed red and glistened in the darkened room, making his elfish features glitter and glow. Draco couldn't stop himself from kissing them repeatedly. 

With a final small thrust up against Draco's gently rocking, Harry choked and convulsed. His entire body actually shuddered and spluttered as he came over his quivering tummy and Draco's torso. But the thing that really caught Draco's attention was the shout of his name. Harry had remained eye contact with him as he cried out in ecstasy, "Draco!"

Draco was sure that moment would be with him for eternity. Then, as Harry got his breath back, he said the words he never thought he'd hear. 

"Come inside of me. Please Draco." 

It only took a few more seconds before Draco was tensing and gasping and moaning for Harry. Harry's back arched up as he felt himself being filled and he smiled faintly at Draco's increasingly sated expression. 

When they finally fell side by side, Harry instantly wrapped and curled himself up against Draco's body, trying not to have one part of him that wasn't touching the other boy. He then hummed sleepily, resting his head up against Draco's chest. 

"Thank you," He murmured. 

Draco, who was running his hands slowly up and down Harry's smooth back, whispered, "What for?" 

Harry snuggled himself impossibly further before replying, "For making love to me." 

Draco felt his breath hitch and his eyes fill again. He wanted to say something back and he desperately fought to get his mouth to work but he couldn't find the words. So he allowed Harry to drift off to sleep in silence. 

 

After that, it became routine for Harry to come to Draco's room in the middle of the night. They would talk in whispers and confess hidden fears before 'making love' as Harry had called it. Draco didn't know why Harry didn't just come straight into his room every night as they went to bed instead of continuing with the charade of not being able to sleep. He had to admit it always made him nervous as he awaited Harry in his room, in case this night he didn't show. But he did... every night. He knew though that they were just being stubborn as to who suggested it first. 

Draco decided to be the bigger man for once in his life, so after two weeks of their night time routine and after a long, pleasure filled, bell ringing day, Draco walked Harry up to his room, where they usually say their goodnights and depart until Harry creeps back into his bed. 

As Harry turned to say his farewells, Draco stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Harry glanced up at the bell in confusion, he was certain he never heard it ring. 

"It's not that," Draco said sounding a little amused. 

"What is it, then?" Harry asked curiously. 

Staring at him firmly, Draco asked, "Would you like to come into my room and spend the night with me?" 

It was the first time it had been spoken out loud like that and Harry visibly shuddered with delight. His lips quirked upwards and he nodded his head. 

Smiling back at him, Draco transferred his hand to Harry's and led him into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. That was the first night they had spent talking about things other than the war and things that scared them. They joked and laughed and when it finally got back down to sex, they giggled and nipped playfully until they fell exhausted in a tangle on the sheets. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The water lapped around his body soothingly. His muscles ached with all the exercise he'd been having with Harry over the last month. The warmth was one of the most pleasurable things in his world, but not the most pleasurable thing. No, that title belonged to the boy that lay on top of him in the bath. His back pressed firmly against his own torso. He had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry had his own arms resting comfortably on top. 

"I wish I could just stay in this bath forever," Harry sighed. 

"Mm," Draco agreed, but then said in a bit of a croaky voice, "I think it would get cold after a while though." 

Harry shrugged, "We're wizards I'm sure we could think of something." 

Draco's lips quirked, "But you don't have a wand."

"No, but you do," Harry replied, "Besides," He continued grinding his hips down against Draco's, "I'm sure you could keep me warm, without magic." 

Draco's breath noticeably hitched and Harry chuckled lightly. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Potter. I'm likely to pounce." 

Harry turned his head on Draco's shoulder to look at his face, "Is that a promise?" 

Draco smiled at him as he turned his own head to kiss his lips lightly. They both moaned into it, their lips brushing lightly and delicately together. Draco's hand slid down Harry's chest, feeling his stomach jut in excitement. 

"Are you sure you want to stay in here?" Draco asked a little breathlessly. 

Harry glanced around the rather small bath and took in its lack of space for enjoyable movement and shook his head, "No, let’s get out." 

Draco nodded and felt momentarily cold and empty as Harry rose up and out of the bath with a splash. Draco followed suit, and in a tender moment that surprised them both, they began to towel each other down. They giggled at one another as they took in each other's pleasantly surprised expressions. 

Once dry, Harry walked into the bedroom and found a pile of clothes waiting for him. His own clothes were getting a little small for him now that he was eating right again, so he had to start wearing Draco's until he could get him some new ones. The only problem with Draco's clothing was that they were still too big for him, due to Harry being a much shorter than he is. 

Harry slipped on a pair of boxers and a shirt that was far too big for him. His arms got lost in the sleeves and he had to roll them up to see his hands. As he was just about to button it up, Draco came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his hands pressing at his chest. Harry instantly melted into the embrace, his own hands curling around Draco's. 

Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck. Harry sighed and tipped his head back. 

"Harry?" Draco murmured against his skin.

"Yes?" He asked breathlessly. 

"Will you come to bed with me?" He lifted his mouth from Harry's skin and allowed him to turn around in his arms, "It doesn't have to be for sex... just to be... together." 

He seemed to blush a little, and Harry had never seen anything so adorable. He nodded and allowed Draco to pull him towards the bed. He quickly stepped out of his boxers but kept the shirt on as he slipped beneath the sheets. 

As Draco raised an eyebrow at him, Harry smirked, "I like it."

Draco nodded once and smiled at him. They slipped into each others arms easily, staring at each other. 

"Draco?" Harry asked, his finger tracing over the other boys lips.

"Yeah?" 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, "I-" but that was as far as he could find himself going, and instantly closed his mouth again.

"What?" Draco looked at him carefully. 

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"No, c'mon, tell me." 

Harry shook his head, his lips tight together. 

"I can force you, you know," Draco smirked. 

Harry smiled at him, "I thought you didn't want sex."

Draco leaned in closer, their noses bumping together, "I lied." 

Harry chuckled as he found himself being dragged onto his back, and felt Draco's body slip between his thighs. Draco lowered his head and kissed Harry’s chest. He scattered them unevenly before he came across a nipple and caught it in his pursed lips. Harry's torso lifted from the bed and his hands wove in Draco's hair. 

After two minutes of the assault, making Harry's nipple purple with pleasure, Harry panted, "C'mon, fuck me already." 

Draco half laughed half groaned before he pulled himself up so he was eye level with Harry again. 

"You've got such a dirty mouth, did you know that?" Draco asked as he waved his wand, lubing them both up.

"You know you love it really," Harry smirked, pulling Draco down for a deep kiss. 

As their tongues became entangled, Draco slid himself effortlessly into Harry's body. They both groaned into each others mouth as they began to thrust simultaneously. 

"Do you know what the first thing is I think about when wake up?" Harry panted.

"What?" Draco asked, his cock searching for Harry's prostate. 

Harry cried out when he found it and had to take a few moments before he could respond. 

"I - I - oh fuck... I think about how long its gonna take Voldemort to ring that stupid fucking bell this time, or whether I should just get you to fuck me straight away." 

Draco moaned loudly, "Why don't you?" 

"Cause you usually beat me to it," Harry replied with gasp. "One of my favourite mornings was waking up to find you already inside of me - fucking me." 

"Oh fuck," Draco whispered, "I love fucking this body Harry. I love how small and tight you are. Every inch of you-" He ran his hands down Harry's sides, "is perfect."

"Perfect?" Harry groaned.

"Yes," Draco breathed, leaning down for another kiss, "You're beautiful Harry."

An excited thrill shot up him as he saw Harry's cheekbones flush at his words. He bent down to kiss them, feeling the heat tingle his lips. Harry merely gasped and whimpered at the back of his throat, and when Draco leaned back he had an odd look in his eyes. 

Running his hands up Draco's back, Harry looped his arms, pulling Draco closer until their bodies were crushed together. 

"I love you." 

Draco's eyes widened to the size of galleons and his mouth dropped open as he heard Harry's whispered confession. His cock instantly wrapped itself up in love at the words, clenching itself and coming deep within the other boy. He choked and made a small, high pitched whimper as he came. Harry gasped and closed his eyes briefly as he felt himself being filled. He hummed happily when he felt Draco relax above him and his cock slow its spilling. 

When he opened his eyes again, Draco was still staring down at him with a shocked expression. Then seeming to gather his senses, he glanced down at Harry's still hard cock. 

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, pulling out.

"It’s alright," Harry smiled, but Draco didn't seem to be listening as he crept down Harry's body and engulfed the pink flesh in his mouth. 

Harry gasped and instantly thrust away from the mattress, "Oh shit!" 

Draco hummed in response and bobbed his head quickly, sucking harder and harder. He seemed to be desperate to make Harry come and didn't care if he gagged or choked. After only a few minutes of the assault, Harry's breathing was sharper and he was thrusting madly into Draco's mouth. 

His cock gave a noticeable throb and he felt his balls tighten, and then he was screaming, "I love you! Draco I - I love-" 

Then he came hard into the back of Draco’s throat. Draco swallowed and swallowed whilst still working hard on Harry's cock. Eventually it fell limply from his lips and he was left with Harry panting desperately at the head of the bed. 

He glanced down to his wide legs and saw his hole dripping with cum. Draco's stomach jolted as he watched his own semen oozing from Harry's body. He leaned down and ran his tongue over it and Harry hissed. He tasted the difference between himself and Harry and marvelled at the similarity and the differences. He worked his tongue inside, drilling for more taste before running his tongue up over Harry's smooth sack. Harry continued to pant and whimper desperately as Draco completed in his need to lick Harry all over.

When he had finished attacking Harry's oversensitive and used cock, he crawled up to be face to face with him again. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He always felt surprised when Harry kissed him back. 

When he pulled back he whispered, "And of course I love you too." 

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his smile seemed to wobble under the effort not to start weeping. Draco smiled at him and kissed him again before collapsing to his side and pulling him to him. The pair fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

Draco was awoken by Kiki who stood at the foot of their bed. She was wringing her hands with nerves as she had to wake her master.

"What is it Kiki?" Draco murmured tiredly. 

"Master Draco, sir, it's Master Snape, he is here to see you." 

Draco felt himself sigh, which was feeble against the instant rush of panic that he felt. Was this the moment? Had Voldemort sent Snape to fetch Harry to him? Had he become so bored so soon? 

He slowly extracted himself from Harry's embrace and bent down to place a kiss on the other boy's forehead. He stared down at the sleeping form for a few moments and felt something similar to panic in his chest and stomach. 

"I won't let anything happen to you," He whispered, brushing his fingers over Harry's scar, "I promise.... I love you." 

He then straightened up and hurriedly got dressed. He battled with his thoughts in these moments. Why hadn't he allowed Harry to escape? Why hadn't he snapped up his offer to run away together? His mum and dad he loved dearly but they were adults and knew what they were getting into better than Draco ever did... why hadn't he saved Harry? 

He walked out of the room still questioning himself and was led by Kiki to the entrance hall, where there stood Severus Snape. Draco blinked when he first saw him, for a whole month Harry was the only person he'd seen, or spoken to, and now there was someone else in his house. 

"Severus," He greeted with a nod. 

Severus did the same as he stepped closer; Draco saw that he looked much paler than usual and that surprised him a little. 

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, "Does the Dark Lord wish to see me?" 

"No," Severus replied, "He has sent me to, ah, check up on your progress as it were." 

"I see," Draco nodded. His uneasiness did not lessen however; this still didn't mean he wouldn't take Harry away from him. 

"Well, the Dark Lord is already aware that you are completing the task, as the bell has been ringing at our end when ever he commands you to." 

"Well of course," Draco interrupted, "I would never disobey orders." 

"Certainly," His eyes scanned the hall surreptitiously before he asked, "Where is Potter, by the way?" 

"He is in his room. I usually keep him in there if I have no use for him," Draco lied. 

"And how is he dealing with the arrangements?" Severus asked. 

"How do you think?" Draco forced an evil smirk, "It almost makes me feel sorry for him." 

Severus nodded, "Very well, that's - good, Draco, very good." 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry spread out in his sheets basking in the feel of their softness against his skin. He yawned then hummed in contentment before rolling over to wrap his arms around Draco's body. His arm however, merely caught thin air and the empty side of the bed. He cracked open his eyes to see that Draco wasn't there and that he was very much alone. 

He stretched and yawned again before he reached down to the floor and picked up his boxers. Draco was probably downstairs cooking them something to eat and he planned to find him and allow him to do all sorts of ungodly things to him. 

As he slipped on the underwear he stretched again. The bed really was comfortable. Never mind the bath; he planned to keep Draco hostage in this bed forever. He was about to sit up when a roaring blaze of fire startled him into freezing. He looked over at the fireplace to see a group of people stepping out of the green flames. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his best friends and other members of the Order. 

They looked at him with a mixture of relief and anxiety. 

"Harry!" Hermione cried through a whisper. 

Harry merely lay there staring at them all. His mouth hung open as he was met with familiar face after familiar face; Ron and Hermione at the front of the group, Fred and George behind them with Tonks and Remus. Ginny stood to the side looking like she wanted to cry, and Kingsley with Mr. Weasley and Bill stood at the back. 

Eventually he found his voice but it came out croaky, "Wha- what are you all doing here?" 

"We haven't got much time," Tonks said quickly, "Snape's only giving us a few minutes and he said if we don't get you out fast the floo will close again." 

Harry still didn't move and was still lying in the bed watching his friends stare at him with wide eyes.

"C'mon Harry," Ron said desperately, "We've come to rescue you." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco still felt his stomach clench and unclench unpleasantly as he continued to be questioned by Snape. He wished he could give him a moment of peace so he could run upstairs and flee with Harry. Not as if that would be possible though, what with the house a make-shift prison. 

Snape was glancing around him still, and Draco couldn't help but think he was slightly nervous. He didn't know why but this entire situation seemed to be putting the pair of them on edge, and it just made him want to run to Harry even more. 

He glanced behind his shoulder to the stairs and then back at Snape who was watching him warily.

"I'm just going to check on Ha- Potter, to make sure he isn't attempting anything." 

"Really Draco, do you really think there's any need? This place is impossible to escape." Severus said quickly.

"Even so," Draco narrowed his eyes, "I think I'd better check." 

Severus scowled a little, "Very well, if you think it is necessary." 

Draco turned around with a frown and tried not to rush up the stairs too obviously. When he got half way up he turned to ask Severus if he planned to stay long, but he was greeted by an empty hall. Severus had gone.

The uneasiness increased and Draco thought he was going to be sick with fear and quickly bolted up the stairs to his and Harry's room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt himself being dragged to his feet and pulled towards the fire place. He instantly started to fight against the demanding hands and hushed, urgent voices.   
"No!" He yelled, "I can't go, I can't leave-"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked desperately, "You need to get out of here." 

"No!" Harry struggled harder, "I can't leave him. You don't understand, I can't go without Draco." 

"What?" Ron demanded still pulling on him towards the fireplace, "After what he's been doing to you Harry!? C'mon we need to go."

"If we leave without him, Voldemort will kill him!"

"He deserves it," Fred growled.

"No, he doesn't! Please!" He cried desperately, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, but the hands on him were too strong, and there were too many, and eventually they got him into the fireplace, where he screamed and tried to free himself from their bodies. 

"I can't lose him!" He yelled, "He can't die, please, you've got to understand! I need him!"

Just then the bedroom door shot open and Draco came rushing in. 

"Draco!" Harry shouted. 

Draco turned to look at him, sandwiched between the many bodies of the Order. His face was pale except for the beautiful pink flush over his cheekbones, but they were streaked with tears.

"Harry," Draco choked. 

Harry reached out to him desperately, before Nymphadora Tonks silently called their location and dropped the floo powder to the floor. 

Then in a burst of green flame, Draco took one last look at Harry's face as Harry looked back and then he was gone, and Draco was left on his own in the large house of Malfoy Manor. He knew in that moment, he would never see Harry Potter's face again and that he was now just going to be another Death Eater that died at the hands of his own 'Master'. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry landed with a thud onto the grate of the fireplace. He could feel the bodies of his friends around him, but his mind was too numb to take it in. His body felt weak, and as he lifted his gaze to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, it all suddenly shifted into place. 

He felt his knees buckle in an instant and he landed heavily upon them, his face buried in his hands as he gave a loud wail. Draco was there, just there in front of him then in a gust of green flames he had vanished. 

"Harry!" Hermione was crouching down by his side. "Harry, it’s Ok." 

He heard the people move out of the fireplace behind him, he heard their urgent words, their voices panicked, some soft as they tried to comfort him.

"Oh my goodness, please say he's going to be alright!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she hurried towards him. 

"It's Ok," Kingsley said quickly, "I think it’s just hit him that he's back. Give him some time."

"It's Ok Harry," Hermione whispered, rubbing her hand over his back as he sobbed so hard it hurt to breathe. 

"Harry, mate, you're safe," Ron whispered softly kneeling down at his other side.

Harry peeled away his hands and he was met with the blurry vision of his two best friends who he had missed dearly, but who he did not want right at this moment. How can he tell them to send him back? He needed to go back? They had to get Draco before he- before... 

Suddenly Harry's cries were even louder and no matter how many times he tried to open his mouth to get his words out, they wouldn't come. His throat was too raw, his tears too thick. 

"We should give him some sleeping draught," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, rummaging in a cupboard. 

She produced a small vile and handed it to Bill. 

"Thanks," He muttered and he stepped closer to Harry, "Here you go this will help you sleep." 

Harry looked at the little bottle in his hands and his eyes widened, "No!" He yelled, finally finding his voice. If he slept he wouldn't be able to get back to Draco in time. 

"It'll help Harry, now open your mouth," Hermione said soothingly.

"No, no!" Harry shook his head, moving away from them. 

Ron grabbed his arms and pulled him forward whilst George grabbed his face. 

"Open up now, Harry," He said as he pulled at Harry's chin. 

Harry quickly shook his head and struggled against the much stronger boys. Bill stepped closer to him until he was towering over him and bending down with the potion in his hand. He quickly uncorked it as George successfully pulled Harry's mouth open and poured the contents inside. George slammed his mouth shut and waited for him to swallow. 

Harry had no choice, there was too much liquid, and his mouth just couldn't contain that much. He felt it trickle down his throat and all the way down to his stomach. The effects were almost immediate as he felt drowsiness over take his already weary body. 

"There, that's it. Go to sleep," George soothed as he let go of his grip. 

Harry moaned tiredly and unhappily. As he felt his head loll forward he caught a glimpse at the over sized shirt he still wore on his torso; the soft, warm, and comforting shirt that was now his only link to the other boy, the blonde one with the soft lips and grey eyes. The only link he had left with his Draco.

That was the last thought that went through Harry's mind as he collapsed forward into Ron's outstretched arms. His mind went back to hot baths and late night conversations, giggling and kissing beneath the blankets.

...his Draco.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at the fireplace in stunned disbelief. Harry had been there only moments ago and it already felt like a crushing hundred years since he had last seen his beautifully boyish and pretty face. 

The pink flush across his cheekbones, the last visible thing he saw of Harry, seemed to linger against the brick of the fireplace. He stared at it, daring to not even blink in case it vanished from sight. 

Draco felt his breath hitch and catch in his throat. Harry was gone, he was truly gone. He wouldn't be coming back; he would never see that flush again. He would never feel the smaller body tucked delicately in his arms. He would never caress that skin, taste his lips, or look into those beautiful green eyes for the rest of his life. Which, he realised, would end rather soon. 

For some reason the thought of not being able to lie in bed with Harry as they discussed their fears or laughed at inane jokes was more terrifying then having to confront the Dark Lord... no, Voldemort and his impending death. 

That was until the sound that emanated from the wall met his ears. The soft ringing had never seemed so ominous than it was right then. Not even the first time it rang and he had to walk the length of the room towards a pale looking Harry compared to the cold shiver of sickened fear that he felt now. If only Harry was here, not just to shut off the bell but to tell him he was scared, because he truly was. He was so afraid and he would be honest with his fears too, because he trusted Harry. Trusted him more than anyone else he knew. 

Suddenly Draco felt it; he knew he had to stay alive. He couldn't let someone like Voldemort take him down, not without fighting anyway, and the most logical form of defence at the moment was retreat. He knew he had to run, to flee... but how? 

The house was like a prison, all the fireplaces were blocked, and Draco guessed that Harry's rescue was basically a one time thing. The doors and windows were all completely locked too. 

As he thought frantically the sound of the bell seemed to be getting louder, penetrating his brain and confusing him in his thoughts. He was too frantic as he searched around the room for some sort of inspiration to hit him. 

"C'mon Draco, think!" He commanded himself.

He was smart, very smart in fact. He could do this; if he put his mind to it he knew he could. The bell however was ringing for much longer than usual, and he knew Voldemort would be growing suspicious soon. 

As his eyes scanned the floor, Draco came across a wet towel. It was the very same one he had used to towel down Harry. 

...Harry

Eyes glistening and his jaw firm, Draco felt like a wand had sparked into life in his head. He suddenly had a brilliant, or naïve, thought, which caused an eruption of hope and fear in his stomach. 

He bolted from the room as quickly as he could, realising he was working against every ring of the bell. 

"Kiki!" He shouted. 

As he reached the bottom step the house elf popped into his line of vision.

"Master Draco, sir," She bowed deeply. 

"Kiki I need your help, you've got to tell me something. Who gave you the orders to not let myself or Harry out of the manor?" 

Kiki looked at Draco's frantic expression with wide eyes, "Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy, sir." 

Draco felt his hope increase, "Ok." He bent down to the elf's level and gripped her arms with his hands, "Tell me the exact words they used." 

The house elf blinked quickly before he ears perked up, "Master and Mistress Malfoy said, ‘Master Draco and Master Harry were to not leave the house through the doors, the windows or by fire’, sir." 

Draco felt his breathing increase and his mouth twitch, "Did they mention side apparition with a house elf?"

Kiki blinked again and Draco tightened his grip.

"Did they!? Did they say you could not apparate me away?" 

Kiki stared at him and Draco's heart felt like it was beating in the proximity of his throat and then Kiki shook her head.

"No, Master Draco, they did not," She suddenly seemed excited and anxious all at once.

Draco's eyes widened nearly to the size of the elf's in front of him and his eyebrows drew up.

"Kiki, apparate me away. Quickly!" 

Not about to disobey an order, Kiki nodded her head, "Yes Master Draco." 

Then with a crack and one last ring of the now alarmingly loud bell, Draco and Kiki apparated away from the Malfoy Manor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was mere seconds later that Draco's knee's collided with something soft, and yet hard. He glanced down a little dazed to see green sharp blades of grass. He could also feel the cool air of the breeze as it caressed his face. He couldn't believe it, he was outside. He hadn't realised how much he had missed the sun until it was beating down, radiating his skin with warmth. 

In front of him he realised he still had hold of Kiki's small arms and quickly let go. The elf looked up at him with her overly bright eyes as he scanned the area. They seemed to be in a deserted woodland area. He had no idea where about in the country they were. 

He turned back to Kiki and smiled, "Good work." 

Kiki suddenly smiled rather toothily at him. 

"Don't suppose you could tell me where we are though?" 

Kiki nodded promptly, "We are north of West Grove Village, Sir, in Southampton." 

Draco blinked and rose from the grass, his eyes scanning around the wooded area, "How did you know of this place?" 

"Master Malfoy sir, he often took Kiki here when he wanted to purchase something of high value for Mistress Malfoy. There is a store at the village that deals in certain artefacts." 

Draco cringed a little as he realised what those 'artefacts' would probably be; no doubt dark of course. 

"So, the village is Wizarding then?" 

"Mostly, Master Draco," Kiki nodded. 

Draco chewed his bottom lip, making note not to venture near the south towards West Grove. 

"Are there any Muggle villages about?" He asked.

Kiki nodded and pointed her finger towards a small path that rounded the trees and dipped down the lane.

"The lane, Master Draco, it heads in the direction of Fawley Village"

"Excellent Kiki," Draco praised, smiling at her graciously. "Now you must go. Go somewhere safe."

Her large eyes grew even bigger and the sun reflected in them brightly, "Kiki would like to stay with Master Draco, sir." 

"No," Draco shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Kiki." What little he knew about Muggles, he did know that an elf such as Kiki would start quite the stir.

"Then Kiki will return to her duties at Malfoy Manor-"

"No!" Draco yelled, causing the house elf to jump. He stepped in front of her again and bent down to her level. "It's not safe there Kiki, especially not for you. Promise you will not return there." 

"Yes, Master Draco," Kiki said anxiously, wringing her hands together. 

Draco chewed on his bottom lip before saying, "Perhaps you should go to Hogwarts." That seemed like the best of ideas. Draco wanted to find Harry more than anything but he had no idea where to begin to look for the hideout for the Order where he would, no doubt, be. Perhaps Kiki could be of further use and also keep herself safe. "Yes, go to Hogwarts, but when you get there I want you to find Professor Minerva McGonagall. No one else, do you understand?" Kiki nodded quickly, "Tell her that I've broken free of the Manor and I'm on the run. Do not tell anyone else this, only McGonagall." He would prefer the Order to find him and capture him before the Death Eaters. 

Draco sighed; it seemed he was on no ones side in this fight. 

"Then, when you have given her the message, go to the kitchens and work there. Keep your head down; don't bring any attention to yourself." Not that she would, she was a house elf after all. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Master Draco." She seemed overwhelmed with emotion over Draco's concern for her, and forgetting her place for a moment attempted to hug him. Draco was startled as the little house elf's arms wrapped around him, then instantly pulled back. Her face seemed to turn a shade of pink and she looked slightly mortified with herself. He quickly patted her - rather awkwardly - on the shoulder before giving her a smile.

"Off you go. Quickly now." 

"Yes, Master Draco," She bowed deeply, then with one last grateful look, which he returned whole-heartedly, she turned and disapperated from sight. 

Draco sighed as he looked at the now vacant patch of earth where she had once stood. He felt truly alone now. An ache in his chest and heart was beginning to grow and he knew he was going to have to start walking, start moving towards the Muggle village to find civilization and, perhaps, take the first step towards finding his Harry again.

He turned on the spot and began his journey down the rocky path that dipped slightly down the bank. He didn't know how far the walk was to the Muggle village, but it didn't matter, because his mind wasn't on the journey ahead of him, but far away in beds, with playful smirks and careful hand holding. He was far away, thinking about the young boy he had taken care of, and had fallen in love with.

...his Harry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry groaned as he shifted tirelessly. He felt like he wasn't meant to be sleeping, it was as if something had forced him into this state. How thoroughly annoying, he thought to himself as he struggled against the sheets.

He swiped his arm out across the mattress in an attempt to capture the other boy’s body. His hand sliced down the bed until he realised he wasn't there. Where was Draco? He better not have gone down for breakfast so quickly, Harry really could do with a morning kiss, a morning cuddle, and maybe even a morning...

Harry frowned. The bed didn't feel right. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem big enough when he cut his arm across. Where was the large double bed that they shared?

Yawning, Harry cracked open his eyes, and was first confused by the blur of red. He closed them again, before opening them wider and the redness focused better. He realised quickly that it was hair. It was hair that he saw, quite a lot of it in fact, when he woke up. He lowered his gaze to Ron's face, and he saw that it was etched with worry. 

"Harry," He breathed, sounding relieved.

Harry rubbed his eyes then fished around for his glasses. As soon as his hand connected with them he slipped them onto his face. He sat up straighter and was a little startled to see Hermione and Ginny sitting at the foot of his bed. Ron, who was crouching down beside him, continued to stare at him.

"What's going on?" Harry croaked, his foggy mind feeling rather slow and tired. 

"Do you not remember anything?" Hermione almost whispered. 

Harry frowned a little as he tried to think. He was sure there was something he was meant to be thinking about. What was it? What had he thought about when he first woke up? It was there, he was sure but for the life of him he couldn't bring it back. He sighed annoyed at himself. He wasn't usually this slow in the morning. 

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Three days," Ron replied.

Harry blinked at him, "Three days?" 

"You needed the rest," Ginny said in a small voice. 

Harry turned to look at her and she gave him a small, rather scared smile. He didn't like the distance they sat at now. He liked the time when they were so close, when they were happily together. Those were better times.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked. 

Harry rubbed his eyes again, "Alright." 

Ron chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He was about to place his hand on Harry's shoulder, but faltered and let it drop on the mattress. Harry frowned lightly at him but did not comment. 

"You don't feel sick or anything?" Hermione continued. 

Harry slowly shook his head, "No, should I?" 

"Um," Hermione shrugged. "I don't know." 

"You aren't still angry are you?" Ginny asked. 

"Again, should I be?" 

Ron sighed a little, low and relieved, "No, you shouldn't." 

"Right," Harry looked between his friends in confusion, "What's going on? You're all being so strange." 

It was Hermione's turn to bite her lip, "Well we were worried. We didn't know if you were still going to be angry." 

"Why would I be angry?" 

"You know," Ron said in a low voice, not quite meeting Harry's eyes, "You were so adamant about going after Malfoy-"

Ron didn't need to finish and if he did, Harry didn't hear it. The word Malfoy was all it took, because that's when everything came back to Harry. Every single day of the past month ran passed his eyes, every emotion, every word. He remembered being flooed away, he remembered being given the sleeping draught, the very draught that had caused him to forget nearly everything when he woke up. 

His eyes stung as he remembered what Ron said; 'three days' it had been three days! Draco must have been...

"No!" Harry cried suddenly. 

His friends all stared at him, but he didn't care he was too busy ripping the covers from himself and climbing out of bed. 

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione protested. 

Harry ran towards the door, he could sense his friends running behind him. He continued to run, right down the hall, down the stairs towards the stunned looking members of the order. 

"Harry!" Remus cried as Harry ran right towards him. 

He caught him around the middle, holding him back from the kitchen door. He needed to get through it to get to the fireplace, maybe he still had time, he could save him, and he didn't have to be dead. 

"Harry, what is it?" Remus asked worriedly. 

Harry stopped for a moment as he let the time sink in. Three days. It’s been too long. He had slept whilst Draco had been killed... tortured and killed; the boy who had loved him so much, who had taken care of him, who had been his only companion. 

Suddenly the sting became too much and Harry began to shake in Remus' arms as he collapsed. He sobbed and wailed as he thought of the poor boy, the sweet boy he had loved. He could feel a soothing hand on his back and a soft murmur of voices but it didn't matter, none of it mattered because all he could think about was what he had lost. What he had let get pulled away from him as he slept.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco shivered as he leaned against the brick wall. He had spent three days in the back alley except when he went to look for food. His first day in the little Southampton Village had surprised Draco. It looked so ordinary and quite alive, with people smiling at him and a few even said 'Hello'. 

As he passed one shop the smell of fresh bread made his stomach growl in the most unpleasant way, so he eagerly went inside. As he looked at the freshly baked bread and the doughnuts, his mouth began to water. He picked up a loaf, placed it in a paper bag and stepped up to the counter. 

The lady at the till smiled at him, "Just a loaf, love?" 

"Yes, thank you," Draco nodded, feeling a little out of sorts. 

"That'll be two pounds, twenty pence, please." She said. 

Draco felt himself flush a little. He didn't have Muggle money. He had never had Muggle money; he didn't even know what it looked like. He fished in his pocket and pulled out some galleons. He stared at them for a moment then at the lady who raised an eyebrow. 

He gnawed his lip before sighing and pursing his lips against a reluctant smile, "I'll leave it, thanks." 

He turned to place the bread back when the lady stopped him, "Wait a sec, love." 

Draco turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She put out her arms to take the bread, which he handed to her. She placed a sticker over the paper bag, keeping it in place then handed it back to him with a smile and a sly wink.

"Don't tell anyone," She whispered. 

Draco looked at her then at the bread, his mouth dropped open; then his lips quirked into a huge smile.

"Thank you," He said earnestly. 

"That's Ok, love. Now you be on your way." 

Draco nodded and with another large smile at her, he headed out of the store. His bread safely tucked under his arm.

Draco's stomach growled as he thought back to that. It had been a whole day since he finished that loaf, and now here he was in an alleyway, daydreaming about food. He had had a few other things too. When he was walking the streets of the small village a fruit stall holder threw him an apple whilst he was shouting about 'four bananas a pound'. Draco had smiled at him gratefully, but the fruit stall holder was already placing grapes into a bag for an elderly lady.

Another time when Draco was sitting on the curb of a street, with his head in his hands as he thought about Harry and his parents, a lady opened her front door. She picked up the milk bottles from her step and looked at Draco's crushed face. He looked dirty too. His clothes were grimy from having to sleep in the dirty alley and his hair was sticking up. She walked over to him and without a single word placed one of her milk bottles beside him. He turned to look at her but she was already stepping into the house and closing the door behind her. Draco stared at the bottle in almost disbelief, before tearing off the tin foil and gulping down a large mouthful.

 

As Draco pulled his knees up to his chest, he gave a huge sigh. How wrong he had been about these Muggles? Complete strangers have been rather generous with him over the past three days. It made him shiver to think of the lady in the bakery, the man at the stall or the woman with the milk ever having to come face to face with the power of the Death Eaters; which made him realise that it was soon time to make a move. He had lingered in this village long enough.

If he stayed any longer, Voldemort was sure to discover him. He had to stay on the move until he could figure out how to contact Harry. He just hoped that Kiki had gotten into contact with McGonagall straight away.

He shivered again as he tightened his grip around himself. Nighttimes were always the hardest. It was so cold in the alley and the darkness made him nervous. He didn't like not knowing what was lurking behind corners. So during these times he allowed his mind to wander back to the previous month. Where he and Harry were the only two people in the world and the bell was their only link to outsiders. However, its only reason was to inflict pain, when all it really did was bring love and joy to both boys when they needed it most.

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered a particularly fantastic morning and although he was cold he let his hand wander down the waistband of his trousers...

 

Draco was asleep in his large double bed. The soft pillow beneath his head felt nothing compared to the softness down there. He could feel something moist wrapping itself lovingly around him. Merlin it felt like heaven.

It was so hot too. His brain couldn't focus as he was pulled out of his slumber by they heat and wetness that licked and sucked and-

"Oh fuck," He moaned, his hips arching from the mattress.

He heard Harry give a smug hum as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

"Harry?" Draco panted, "What're you-?"

Harry gave a particularly hard suck as if to reply.

"Oh!," Draco groaned.

Harry's lips pursed tightly around him as he continued to pump his head and hand up and down his eager cock. Draco's body began to quiver, his muscles jumping with every hard suck.

After a few more seconds, when Draco thought he couldn't take anymore, Harry let him fall from his mouth. Draco whimpered pathetically, but Harry merely responded with climbing up his body until his head popped out of the blanket. Draco sighed at the sight of his face.

"Morning," Harry grinned.

Draco lifted his hand to stroke down Harry's chin, "Morning. Sleep Ok?"

Harry bent down and pressed his lips softly over Draco's before pulling back, "With you? I sleep wonderfully."

Draco smiled then moaned quietly as Harry reached down and gripped at his still hard cock. With a slight grin and lick of his lips, Harry positioned himself over him and began bearing down. As he penetrated himself, Draco let out a long breath whilst Harry swallowed and gasped.

Eventually he was impaled as much as he could and he gave Draco a look that shot flutters straight to his heart. Then he began to ride him, his hips coming up and rotating around as Draco moaned and Harry whimpered.

"Fuck," Draco whispered.

"Mm, Draco," Harry sighed.

Draco's hips jutted up to meet Harry's thrusts, making the other boy pant above him.

"Kiss," Draco demanded.

Harry smiled as he bent down, his hips still working quickly. Their lips met and Draco eagerly pushed in his tongue. They kissed sloppily for a few moments before Harry pulled back and panted, "I love sucking your cock, Draco."

Draco's stomach flipped as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"I've liked it since the first moment I did it. It tasted so good." He whispered breathlessly.

Draco's hands ran feverishly over Harry's smooth back, his thumbs rubbing at his sides, "Harry." His voice was soft.

Harry stared at him, his green eyes intent as they continued to fuck faster and faster. Then Draco felt it, it was building in his stomach. He was going to release. He was going to release into that beautiful body again.

"Harry, I'm gonna, I'm-"

"Me... too." Harry panted.

"Fuck, come Harry," He begged.

Harry nodded and rode faster until suddenly his body stiffened, his hips still moving and he let out a strangled cry. His muscles rippled down the length of Draco's cock and with a quick deep gasp, Draco was arching and releasing.

"Harry!" Draco cried, hearing the name echo off the brick wall around him.

He opened his eyes to see the dark walls of the cold alleyway. His hand was still down his trousers, grasping at his sagging cock and was now covered in his own come. He pulled it out with a sigh and felt decidedly dirty with himself. How could he think of Harry whilst sitting in a disgusting alley?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry could hear them downstairs. Grimmauld Place was terrible for its echoing halls and in the room in which he lay he could hear every whispered word. No one could understand Harry's reaction to Draco's obvious demise. No one could understand, but Kingsley was supplying the answer the best he could.

"It’s a simple case of Stockholm Syndrome, I'm afraid," came his booming voice. 

Harry could just imagine the confused looks. 

"It’s what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Stockholm Syndrome; where the victim becomes attached to their kidnapper. It’s a fairly common cause. They begin to identify with them, see themselves within them. Harry, who we all know as already an empathetic person, obviously began to feel for Malfoy, seeing himself within him." 

Harry's stomach dropped. He had pictured Draco as a prisoner just like himself. 

"So even though Malfoy was doing... well... that to him, he still felt sorry for him?" Ron asked incredulously.

"As I said it’s a common cause," Kingsley sighed.

"It makes sense, Ron," Hermione murmured.

"He's sick and doesn't deserve pity," Ron spat. "I can't even think about what he did to him!"

Harry tensed on the mattress. He curled up into a ball, his arms making fists around his pillow. He wanted to sob but he held it in. Is that what he had? Did he have this 'Stockholm Syndrome'? Had he been lulled into a false security with Draco? Was he really being abused and had forgotten? He begged with himself that it wasn't true. Draco wouldn't do that. Draco... his lost Draco.

Just then a weight sank down on the mattress behind him and an arm wound its way over his side and stomach. He caught the scent of that familiar floral smell and it sent his head spinning with warmth.

"It’s Ok, Harry," Ginny whispered as she gripped him tighter, "It’s Ok. It’s all over. I'm here."

Harry finally let the tears fall as he wrapped his hand on top of Ginny's and allowed himself to be held. His ex-girlfriend... his 'on-hold' girlfriend... his whatever, was holding him tightly and Harry felt safe... but not content. He didn't want her, he wanted something he could never have again and the longing and loss ripped at his heart.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked down the road slowly. It had been two days since he left the village and he hadn't really gotten very far. He figured it was because he didn't really want to be too far away from it. Not only were the people kind and friendly but that was where Kiki would be sending McGonagall should she pass on the message. 

Draco did wonder briefly why she hadn't come for him yet. Maybe the little house elf hadn't reached her yet. Or maybe and most likely, McGonagall just didn't find him worthy of saving. Not after what he did to Harry.

At the thought of Harry, Draco's heart gave a painful splutter. How he missed Harry so much. It was the only thing keeping him going, the thought of his face, his touch, his voice, his beautiful flush that swept his cheekbones. 

Draco kicked at a stone as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Around him was a small woodland, which looked a little ominous, similar to the Forbidden Forest. Draco thought back to his first time in the forest at Hogwarts. How he made a fool out of himself in front of Harry as he ran away screaming from the Dark Lord. He had left Harry to fend for himself. 

Draco sighed. He was running away again, but this time he was doing it for Harry... as well as himself. He was never going to leave Harry ever again. Or have him snatched away if he could help it. However, that all depended on if Harry still wanted him of course. 

Just as he gave the stone another kick, Draco heard the unmistakable crack of an apparition. His stomach jolted sickeningly and he did the first thing that sprung to mind and jumped behind the nearest bush. 

He sat amongst the thorns and leaves, holding his breath against the heavy panting that burned at his lungs. He could hear footsteps as someone walked across the rocky road. The footsteps paused and Draco felt his heart jump into his throat.

Then with a rustle of leaves, Draco heard the voice that he didn't want to hear.

"Well, well, Malfoy. Fancy finding you here."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

McGonagall appeared in the kitchen in a flurry of tartan and her face was tight and red. All heads snapped up to her in an instant. Harry who had been staring down at a bowl of soup looked up at his old Head of House with mild curiosity. 

"I've had news," She said rather breathlessly.

"What is it," Remus asked quickly as he stood from his chair and ushered her to seat. She did so gladly. 

"Well as you know I've been away from Hogwarts for the past week, for the... um..." She paused as she looked at the faces of the wizards who were not meant to know, particularly Harry's, but the other boy's curiosity had gone passed the point of caring anymore. 

"Yes," Remus cut in quickly, sparing everyone the details. 

"Well, I returned only an hour ago to find a frantic house elf in my office. Crying it was, demanding to know where I had been. Well, it started to babble all sorts of nonsense and I couldn't make out a single word it was saying." McGonagall shook her head and Hermione's face looked rather pained at the thought of a distressed House elf, "So after I'd calmed it, it started to explain that she was sent to me; to tell me that her master was on the run and needed our help." 

"On the run from Voldemort?" Remus asked quickly and Harry's interest quickly increased. 

"Yes," McGonagall breathed, "I've sent Professor Snape to get him." 

"But who is it? Who's on the run?" Bill asked from across the table. 

With a nervous glance in Harry's direction, McGonagall said, "Draco Malfoy." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took quite some convincing on Snape's part to make Draco believe that he was not here on behalf of Voldemort. Draco had almost hexed his potions master and ran like hell, but Snape disarmed him and made him listen carefully. 

"So all of this time, you've been a spy?" Draco asked, sitting on the dusty ground of the road looking up at Snape's figure.

"Yes," Snape answered. 

Draco's mouth hung open for a while as he tried to process the information. Then something occurred to him as he asked.

"Did you help the Order rescue Harry?" 

Snape sighed and nodded. Draco didn't know how to respond.

"I'm very sorry, Draco," Snape said suddenly, "I know that in rescuing Potter, it meant sacrificing your life to the Dark Lord, but I did not know any other way." 

Draco shook his head slowly, "No, don't be sorry. It's Ok. For all you knew he was being tortured badly."

"Well, he was, wasn't he?" Snape asked with a frown.

Draco shook his head again, "No. Well at least I don't think so... he - he started to like it, after awhile." 

Snape blinked then nodded, unsure of how to handle this new piece of information. 

"He - he asked me to run away with him," Draco murmured. "I wish I had."

"Why didn't you?" 

Draco looked up at him and blinked back the sudden sting of tears, "Because of my mum and dad. I didn't want them to be killed. Though I guess that's already happened." 

"No," Snape said quickly, "It hasn't. They've gone. They've disappeared. No one knows where, but the moment the news of your escape reached them they fled. I was with them when they decided to go. They made me promise to make sure you were safe. However I didn't know where you were so I've had to wait for Professor McGonagall's return as that house elf of yours refused to say anything to anyone but her." 

Draco smiled faintly; his house elf had delivered the message. 

"So my mum and dad are safe?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord is furious with yours and their disappearances, but I think the loss of Potter is the worst."

Draco nodded and sighed as he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. His parents were safe, they weren't dead and it wasn't his fault. 

"Severus?" Draco asked as he stood from the ground and brushed the dust from his trousers.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you take me to him, please?" He asked in a small voice, "I need to see him." 

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded. "Of course, I have to take you to the Order anyway. They would be the safest people for you to be around. However, after your recent, er, task from the Dark Lord, I fear they are going to be hard to convince to allow your stay." 

Draco looked dejectedly at the ground. He hoped they allowed him to stay with them, but even if they didn't he hoped he would at least get a glimpse of Harry. As Snape gripped his arm for side along apparition, he felt suddenly nervous, but kept Harry's face firmly in his mind. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kneeling on the landing, Harry peered through the banister. Beside him was Ron and Hermione and they were looking at him anxiously. He didn't care though; his eyes were trained on the kitchen door.

Behind him he heard other people sit with them. He knew without looking it was the twins and Ginny. They were all so worried about him and rightly so Harry admitted. As he continued to stare at the door on the ground floor, Harry wished for extendible ears. If only Fred and George still had a supply then he would be able find out what was being said.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Probably whether or not Malfoy should stay," Hermione replied in a small voice.

Ginny's eyes widened and she glanced at the back of Harry's head before turning the look onto the other girl.

"What? They can't have him here."

"That's what I said," Ron muttered angrily.

"It'll be too dangerous," Ginny continued, "For all we know he could still be working for You-Know-Who."

"We know Gin. That'll be what they're all discussing now," Fred said quietly, his eyes lingering towards Harry.

"Yeah, just drop it for now," George murmured.

Ginny pursed her lips, obviously still rather angry, but made no further comment. Harry had remained silent through the whole exchange. He heard every last word and had registered it completely, but he was still not able to remove his gaze from the wooden door. He didn't dare even blink.

Then something in the corner of his vision distracted him. Bill was standing round the corner from the door he had been staring at. He was shooting anxious looks between the kitchen and something behind him. It was obvious he was itching to go back to the meeting but something was keeping him. Harry and his friends heard Bill sigh then shoot another look behind him.

"Ok look. Stay here alright. Don't move," His tone was warning and Harry was sure he was pointing his finger.

Then Bill turned to the door and walked through it swiftly. The person behind the wall lingered for a moment or two then, as all the blood rushed to Harry's head, Draco stepped around the corner and leaned against the wall nearest the kitchen door.

Harry felt his mouth drop as he looked at Draco standing there oh so casually. He felt Hermione and Ron tense by his side and he realised quickly that he was standing up from his position on the floor. He strode in a rather dream like state towards the top of the stairs. He heard his friends say his name sharply but ignored it as he glided down the steps.

Draco lifted his gaze to him in that moment and he seemed to freeze for a split second then pulled himself away from the wall. His eyes were large as he watched Harry move quickly towards him, his expression unreadable.

Then, suddenly, Ron was there and he had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, preventing him from getting anywhere near Draco.

"No Harry!" Ron yelled, "C'mon mate he's not worth it."

Harry struggled in Ron's arms, not saying anything but his eyes fixed firmly on Draco's.

"Harry," Fred grabbed hold of him too as did George and the three of them stopped the small boys struggles.

"Just calm down, mate," George said quickly.

Draco felt his heart drop down to the floor. Harry was looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth was clamped shut firmly. He knew this was going to happen, he knew the moment that Harry was back with those he truly loved and cared about he would remember how it had first felt. He always knew, but he'd also always hoped...

"Harry," Draco said in a small voice.

"Don't!" Ron yelled, "Don't you dare speak to him!"

Draco felt a flush of anger run the length of his body but he bit back his retort. It wouldn't do to pick a fight with Weasley, not when he needed sanctuary.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Cried Mr. Weasley as he and the rest of the Order ran from the kitchen.

They looked between Draco and Harry and every single eye widened.

"You see!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, "This is why we can't have him here! He can't be trusted!"

"He has nowhere else to go!" Severus glared at her, "If we cast him out now, the Dark Lord will surely find him!"

"Good!" George yelled from his position still holding Harry, "He deserves everything he gets!"

During the shouts Harry and Draco never took there eyes from each other. Draco felt his face pale even further as he looked into the cold eyes of Harry. They were narrow and calculating.

"It’s Ok," Harry finally said, ceasing all arguing. "He can stay."

"Harry-"

"It’s Ok Ron. He can stay," Harry said firmly, his eyes still fixed on Draco's.

Draco tried to give him a smile, something to show him his gratitude but Harry turned away and strode quickly up the stairs, followed swiftly by Ginny Weasley. Draco watched the pair leave in his silent heart ache.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay wrapped up warmly in the sheets of his new bed. It had been so long since he had slept on a mattress, and now here he was in Grimmauld Place, Harry's inherited home, resting in the large double bed. 

After Harry's decision to let him stay the rest of the Order felt they had no other choice but to respect that, but under certain conditions. The main one being threatened to him by Ron Weasley, "You will not go anywhere fucking near Harry! Got it? " 

Draco couldn't do anything but agree. He couldn't blame them. After what he did, or what they thought he did, it was hardly surprising they hated him and wanted to protect their friend. But it wasn't that way at all! Not the way they thought of it anyway. Harry was his only reason for still being here. Harry was his only real reason to be alive. He loved Harry more than he thought possible.

It was obvious though, Harry did not love him back. The cold look he gave him when they had first come face to face was the most heart wrenching thing he had to witness. 

Sighing shakily, Draco turned onto his side and gripped at his pillow, screwing his eyes closed. He missed touching Harry so much. He missed being able to just hold him, to talk to him at night, to just be with him. Why couldn't life be easier?

...A soft knock at the door forced Draco out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at the framed wood at the other side of the room. He waited silently for a few seconds before another knock came. 

Hesitantly he climbed from his bed and walked towards the door. He had a worried feeling it could possible be Weasley itching to give him a midnight beating now that he was at his disposal. 

"Who is it?" He asked in a small voice.

There was a short pause before the reply, "It’s Harry." 

Draco felt his jaw drop a fraction and with shaking hands pulled at the door handle. As the door creaked open he felt his heart thud in his chest as he came face to face with the smaller black haired boy. 

He stood nervously on the landing and Draco was reminded irresistibly of the child like figure of Harry coming to him that first time. After a few seconds Draco stepped aside and Harry walked in, closing the door behind him. 

Draco just stared at him, his arms folded across his chest as Harry looked at the ground briefly before bringing his gaze up to him. The moment their eyes met, Draco felt a sharp thrill of electricity and need. 

"I thought you were dead," Harry breathed. 

Draco didn't know what to say so merely looked at him in silence. 

"How did you escape?" He asked. 

"Kiki," Draco replied. 

Harry nodded, remembering their trusty house elf. The only one ever allowed to speak to Harry in his month at Malfoy Manor. As he stared into Draco's grey eyes the memory of his loss overwhelmed him and his own eyes began to sting with tears. 

"I thought you were dead," Harry repeated in a choked voice, "I thought I'd lost you." 

Suddenly, the tears leaked down his face, loudly and uncontrollable. Draco instantly hurried to him and wrapped him up in his arms. The moment their bodies touched both of them felt oddly right. 

"Draco," Harry whispered against his shoulder. 

"Harry, I've missed you so much," Draco squeezed him tighter.

He placed a kiss to Harry's shoulder over and over again before trailing them softly up his neck. He heard Harry's breath hitch in his throat and didn't know if he should stop, but decided he couldn't even if he wanted to. 

Harry, however, didn't want to stop either, and began to tear at Draco's clothes. They ripped each others tops from their bodies and pushed down boxer shorts. When Draco pressed his naked body against Harry's and pushed him towards the window seat they both gasped. 

"Yes!" Harry hissed as Draco trailed kisses over his skin. 

Harry's hands roamed up and down Draco's sides as he was pressed back against the glass of the window. 

"Oh Harry," Draco murmured against his jaw, "I want to be inside of you so badly." 

"Please," Harry begged, "Please, I want to feel you Draco. I missed you." 

Draco's mouth dragged along his jaw up to his mouth where the pair kissed deeply, whilst Draco's hand shot out to the cabinet beside him where his wand lay. When he picked it up, he waved it expertly as he lubed both their bodies. He dropped the wand carelessly to the floor as he parted Harry's legs. They both moaned loudly into each others mouths as Draco positioned himself at Harry's tight ring of muscle. 

"Let’s see if I still fit so perfectly," Draco panted against Harry's mouth. 

With that he pushed his way inside, and the familiar heat and tightness overwhelmed him and he cried out loudly and happily. Harry's back arched away from the window as he gasped and whimpered. 

"Fuck, you still fit me like a glove," Draco gritted through his teeth. 

Harry panted as he opened his eyes wider to look darkly at Draco.

"C'mon," He urged, "Fuck me."

Draco groaned and started to buck his hips back and forth. Harry's head threw back briefly and his arms coiled themselves around Draco's shoulders, holding him close. His legs grazed Draco's thin side, his thighs brushing the skin. Every inch of their bodies sang with pleasure as they thrust hard against each other. 

"Oh God, Harry," Draco moaned. 

The feel of having Draco so deep inside of him, the gentle caress of finger tips, the heavy breathing and the pleasure filled voice only reminded Harry of what he nearly lost and although he was feeling ecstasy beyond anything he could imagine, Harry felt a sting of tears in his eyes. 

"Draco," Harry whimpered quietly. 

Draco saw the bloodshot redness to Harry's eyes. He spotted that they glistened too much and found himself only wanting to please Harry more. His hips began to rotate, urgently trying to press against Harry's prostate. 

"Harry," Draco panted leaning forward to kiss him softly. When he pulled back he kept his eyes firmly on Harry's, "I love you." 

Harry's breath caught in his chest and he closed his eyes as a stray tear fell. Then his forehead creasing, Harry's entire body began to quiver in Draco arms as his hips bucked rapidly back and forth. Then with a small cry, Harry came all over his stomach and Draco's. He rode his orgasm for what felt like hours before he finally stopped and opened his eyes. 

Draco was staring at him in near awe, his cock sliding in and out Harry's body effortlessly. 

"I love you too," Harry whispered his breathing sharp.

Draco made a small noise at the back of his throat and quickly leaned in again to kiss Harry fully on the lips. Then as his cock pushed itself deeper, Draco released. He moaned deeply into the kiss and Harry hummed in satisfaction as he felt his body being filled. 

Draco parted the kiss with a soft smack of the lips and panted against Harry's mouth. 

"Merlin, I missed fucking this body." 

Harry's lips twitched in sedated pleasure, "I've missed feeling you come inside of me." 

Draco closed his eyes briefly and groaned deep in his throat, "Fuck, I love you." 

Harry chuckled then leaned back a bit as Draco pulled himself from him. He peered down at Harry's leaking hole, then back up, and was mesmerised by the pink flush over Harry’s cheekbones. He thought briefly that he could cry at the sight of it. 

Harry stood up gingerly from the window seat and grabbed at Draco's hand, "C'mon lets go to sleep." 

He guided him to the bed and Draco raised an eyebrow, "But what about your friends, if they find you here-?" 

"They won’t," Harry assured as they climbed under the blanket. He crawled snugly into Draco's arms, "I'll leave before anyone gets up." 

Draco nodded absently, his eyes intent on Harry's. After a while of the silent staring, Harry frowned vaguely.

"What is it?" 

"I thought you hated me," Draco whispered. 

Harry's lips parted in shock and his eyebrows rose, "Why would you think that?" 

"Well the way you looked at me downstairs-" 

"Draco, if Ron hadn't stopped me I probably would have kissed your face off in front of everyone." 

It was Draco's turn to look shocked, "What?" 

"Draco, you don't know how horrible it’s been; stuck in this house day in and day out, feeling helpless and pathetic. All I wanted to do was go look for you, and find you, but no one would let me. They kept telling me that what you did was awful, that you didn't deserve to be saved," Harry swallowed thickly. "It was so hard to try and tell them that it wasn't horrible. It was wonderful," He lifted his hand to trace his finger over Draco's bottom lip. "That you are wonderful. But by then it didn't matter any way because it had been days and I was sure that you'd... that you'd been..." Harry suddenly felt like he couldn't go on anymore and sighed.

"Killed?" Draco guessed and Harry nodded his eyes damp again.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Harry whispered. 

"But you haven't," Draco murmured pulling him closer, "I'm here. I'm here with you now." 

Harry smiled against his neck, his head tucked beneath Draco's chin. 

"I love you so much," Harry whispered. 

Draco's hands ran smoothly up and down Harry's back and he grinned widely, "I love you too. You're the only thing that got me through all of this." 

Harry tightened his hold around him and pressed a kiss to Draco's throat. 

"I'll tell everyone as soon as possible. I'll get them to understand. You and I are together and there's nothing they can do about it." 

Draco smiled and squeezed him tightly, "Best not tell them straight away though, eh? Weasley might hex my bollocks off." 

Harry snorted softly, "He'll do that no matter how long I wait to tell him." 

"Oh perfect," Draco muttered. 

Harry smiled as he breathed in Draco's sweet scent and closed his eyes. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft bell ringing was the first thing to register in Draco's mind. He exhaled heavily through his nose as he rolled over to place a hand on Harry's skin. It came in contact with his side and he ran his fingers over it softly. Harry squirmed beneath his touch and made a noise indicating that he was still asleep. 

Draco frowned however as the bell still didn't stop. Perhaps it wanted more, Draco thought. He edged closer to the other boys body and pulled him against his chest. Harry's back was now flush against his front and yet the bell still didn't stop.

Draco attempted a ‘tsk’ but he was so tired it his tongue made no noise against the roof of his mouth. Still without opening his heavy eyes, Draco lifted his hand and licked his palm, soaking it in his own saliva. He then wrapped his fingers around his shaft, pumping it to ensure a good erection and lubing it at the same time. He then placed his tip at the beautiful entrance of Harry and quickly impaled him. 

Harry made a sleepy moaning sound and then sighed deeply in contentment. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's middle holding him in place and rested his face against the back of his neck. His frown deepened as he could still hear the bell. What the hell was wrong with it?

"Harry?" He croaked.

Harry made a sleepy, yet aroused, noise at the back of his throat.

"Why won't the fucking bell stop?" 

There was silence except for the ringing for a few moments then Harry was rocking back against Draco as he laughed under his breath. It felt incredibly good as his muscles clenched around his cock. 

"Oh Draco," Harry giggled tiredly, "That's not the bell. It’s someone at the front door." 

Draco slowly opened his eyes in confusion and quickly realised they weren't at the Manor. They were in fact at Grimmauld Place, where there were no bells that belonged to Voldemort. 

"Oh," He said sheepishly.

Harry chuckled again, which was then replaced with a soft moan, "But don't stop." 

Draco smiled as he pulled Harry impossibly closer to him and began to rock his hip slowly and tenderly in and out. Harry gasped quietly as Draco licked the back of his neck. 

"Harry?" Draco whispered. 

"Mm?" 

Draco's hand slid down Harry's stomach towards his erect penis and wrapped his fingers around it. Harry groaned and bucked his hips forward then back.

"Are you and Wesley, you know, the Weasley girl, are you-?" Draco asked quietly as he rolled his hips. 

Harry whimpered and grasped at the pillow beneath his head. 

"What?" He asked breathlessly and distractedly, "No, no, of course not." 

"Oh right," Draco murmured, "Just you seemed close again, is all." 

"She's just been there for me, Draco, nothing more than that," Harry explained sounding a little annoyed that the other boy would even mention anyone else at a time like this. 

"Ok," Draco replied, smiling a little to himself. He gave a rather sharp thrust forward and Harry cried out. 

"Oh God! Draco, you're so - oh fuck!" 

Unable to help himself, Draco asked, "Did she ever make you feel this good?" 

"Draco-" Harry complained.

"Did she?" Draco panted against his neck.

"No," Harry whimpered, "I've never - you're the only one I've-" 

Harry didn't continue, his voice got lost in his moans of pleasure. Draco however felt something crawl within his heart and made it beat heavily against his rib cage. Harry had been a virgin! Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have thought he had taken Harry's virginity. Oh he knew he'd never shagged men, but to not to have had sex at all! 

Draco was the only person to ever touch this precious body that was writhing against him in ecstasy. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was right at that moment. 

He squeezed Harry's cock tightly and with a shudder and cry of, "Draco! Fuck!" Harry came hard all over his hand. He milked him as he thrust into him and kissed his neck. Then Harry relaxed against him. 

As Draco thrust a few more times, Harry clenched his muscles around him and the rippling effect caused Draco to stutter in his movements and to wrap his arms around him tighter as he came. 

"Oh fuck! Harry!" 

"Mm," Harry hummed as Draco emptied himself. 

They both lay panting for a few seconds before Draco reluctantly pulled out and Harry turned around to face him.

"Morning." He grinned and Draco laughed.

"Morning." 

The stared at each other silently. Draco's fingers ran through Harry's hair with a whisper soft touch whilst Harry ran his hands down Draco's sides. 

Eventually, Harry sighed, "I have to go back to bed now." He saw in an instant, Draco's face fall. "But, I'll see you as soon as everyone's up. And once everyone knows, we can be together all of the time." 

Draco's lips quirked, "Forever." 

Harry's face split into a wide grin, "Sounds perfect to me."


End file.
